The Absolute Crimson
by Gerista
Summary: gak pandai bikin summary, (amburadul, gaje, typo bertebaran, alur tidak jelas, crimson naru, gremory naru)
1. Chapter 1

naruto : masashi kishimoto

highschool dxd : ichie ishibumi

WARNING : typo, ooc, bahasa tidak baku, amburadul, gaje, alur gak jelas,. strong!naru, not godlike, crimson naru.

author baru dan masih amatir, jadi mohon bimbingan dari author senior? ﾟﾙﾏ

AN : saya buat alurnya sedikit acakan, jadi mohon para readers bisa memakluminya ya!

Chapter 1

entah kenapa malam hari ini, suasana kota kuoh terasa begitu dinging, di buktikan dengan angin yang bertiup kencang ke arah barat serta langit berwarna hitam kelam tak berbintang yang di tutupi awan tebal serta suara petir bergemuruh di langit. mungkin itu adalah pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi hujan akan turun di sana. hal itu tentu saja membuat suasana jalan sedikit sunyi, hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang meramaikan jalan, sedangkan sisanya lebih memilih berdiam diri di rumah, mencari kehangan bersama keluarga, pacar, kawan atau pun sendiri bagi yang jones.

di sebuah gudang kosong yang kondisinya nampak sunyi bahkan terkesan angker, dimana bagian luarnya hanya di terangi lampu remang-remang serta tumbuhan lumut mulai merambat memenuhi sebagian besar dindingnya.

bila masuk ke dalam, dapat kita lihat, seorang pria berumur 20 tahunan dengan postur tinggi tegak, bersurai merah gelap acakan (AN : jelasnya lihat Ittoki dari OtoyaUta no Prince-sama, namun mata seperti di cannon). pemuda itu bediri tegak, iris samudra miliknya memandang tenang ke bawah, dimana sesosok mahluk mengerikan bertanduk tengah berlutut dengan kondisi yang tampak memprihatinkan, tubuh bagian atasnya telah di penuhi luka-luka menganga di sana sini jangan lupakan juga pakaiannya yang sudah compang-camping.

tap tap

pemuda sebut saja naruto itu maju beberapa langkah, menipiskan jarak antara dirinya dan iblis liar tersebut hingga tak kurang dari selangkah, namun tak melepas pandangannya yang terus tertuju pada iblis itu.

"apa, ada kata-kata terakhir?" tanyanya datar kepada iblis liar tersebut. dengan gerakan lemah tak bertenaga, si iblis liar mendongakan kepala, balas menatap si tersangka yang membuat dirinya seperti ini.

"s-sebelum k-kau membunuhku,, bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal padamu?" dia berkata lemah sambil menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya yang terdapat luka.

"katakanlah" katanya masih tetap tenang. setidaknya sebelum ajal menjemput si iblis liar, dia sudah menyanggupi permintaan terakhir darinya, yah, agar si iblis tidak mati penasaran.

"apakah kau iblis dari clan gremory?" balas si iblis. pemuda tersebut tetap tak bergemim, iris saphire indahnya sempat bercahaya karena pantulan dari cahaya petir yang sekilas menyambar. sebelum dirinya menjawab dengan nada bingung, meskipun masih dapat di tutupi dengan nada datar miliknya.

"bagaimana bisa kau berkata demikian?"

"kekuatan yang kau keluarkan tadi, seperti kekuatan milik lucifer-sama dari clan gremory, power of destruction,, kalau tebakanku benar, apakah kau anak dari gremory-sama?,, selain itu wajahmu juga sangat mirip dengan lucifer-sama" itulah, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini,, pasalnya, pertarungan yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu, pertarungan yang bisa di bilang sangat singkat, karena hanya berdurasi tak lebih dari semenit. dia menyaksikan sendiri, kakuatan dari pemuda ini, kekuatan yang diasumsikan tidak ada bedanya dengan powe of derstruction milik sirzech gremory, iblis terkuat mekai, yang menjabat sebagai lucifer.

"perlu kuberi tahu padamu, meskipun aku seorang iblis,,, namun aku bukan sosok yang kau katakan, sebab, aku pun tak mengenal siapa itu gremory-sama atau pun lucifer-sama,, bahkan dunia para iblis tinggal pun tidak pernah aku lihat bagaimana bentuknya" naruto berkata jujur. memang, selama dia hidup,, belum pernah dia datang ke dunianya, bahkan orang tua kandungnya pun tidak diketahui bagaimana rupa mereka. dia hanya punya orang tua angkat, seorang manusia, itupun sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu, tentu saja dia sangat sedih akan hal itu.

"t-tapi b-bagaimana bisa iblis sepertimu, tidak pernah berkunjung ke underworld,,?" tanya si iblis dengan mata melebar, kaget, tentu saja,, ketika mendengar tuturan dari naruto,. bagaimana bisa, sosok yang di simpulkannya ini, yang kekuatannya setara atau bahkan lebih hebat dari lucifer saat ini, tidak pernah mengunjungi uderworld, terlebih tidak mengenal pemimpinnya sendiri.

"entahlah!,, aku pun tidak tahu kenapa" jawab naruto yang ingin cepat-cepat pulang karena sudah tidak sabar ingin menyantap makanan para dewanya.

"karena tidak ada lagi yang perlu di bahas,, jadi,..." naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya setinggi dada. dari tangannya pun, muncul domenic power merah, yang kita ketahui, sebagai power of destruction. "...matilah"

si iblis liar, meskipun masih belum puas dengan penyataan naruto, dia tetap memejamkan matanya, berharap dengan itu, rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan tidak terlalu terasa. dalam jarak sedekat ini, sihir yang di lancarkan naruto langsung menghantam si iblis, dan cuma membutuhkab waktu singkat iblis itupun hancur hingga melebur menjadi abu.

naruto mendongakan kepalanya ke atas memandang langit-langit gudang tempatnya berpijak, dimana suara tetesan air hujan menimpa permukaan genteng mulai terdengar oleh indra pendengarannya. entah kenapa, dia mulai merasa aneh dengan dirinya setelah mendengar klan gremory.

"ah, sudahlah, lebih baik aku segera pulang,, siapa tahu dengan seduhan ramen hangat bisa menenangkan pikiranku" dengan itu di bawah kakinya tercipta lingkaran sihir merah khas gremory, tak lama dia pun menghilang.

.

underworld.

di kediaman super megah klan gremory, tepatnya di sebuah kamar mewah milik pemimpin clan gremory beserta istrinya. terlihatlah, seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai coklat, tengah duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memeluk guling dengan tatapan kosong mengarah ke depan. bila di lihat lebih jeli lagi, ada tetesan liquid bening mengalir pelan dari sepasang irisnya itu.

"hiks... hiks.. anakku hiks... dimana kau nak,, tak tahu kah kalau ibu sangat merindukanmu!" dia bergumam dengan nada lirih sambil terisak.

dialah, venelana bael, atau sekarang beganti nama menjadi venelana gremory, ibu kandung dari lucifer dan rias gremory serta istri dari lucius gremory. selama ini tidak ada yang tahu selain suami dan beberapa iblis, kalau di balik wajah ramah yang selalu di tampilkan di depan publik, telah lama tersimpan rapi suatu kesedihan amat sangat akan sosok yang sangat dirindukannya. dan di saat sudah sendiri seperti inilah, semua emosi yang dipendamnya itu akan di keluarkan, setiap malam tidak pernah bolos, dia selalu dan selalu, merindukan sosok itu.

satu rahasia, yang tidak pernah terbongkar, hanya sang suami serta sebagian iblis saja yang tahu, kalau selama ini klan gremory memiliki satu pewaris mereka yang bahkan lebih layak dari shirzech itu sendiri. sosok itu sudah lama menghilang, bahkan sebelum civil war terjadi beberapa tahun lalu, di underworld.

flashback on.

rumah sakit underworld

suasana lorong rumah sakit terlihat ramai disebabkan oleh beberapa iblis serta banyak pelayan yang tengah berlari terburu-buru menyusuri lorong rumah sakit sambil mendorong sebuah troli pasien, dimana terdapat seorang wanita bersurai coklat sedang terbaring di sana, satu di antara mereka dimana yang paling dekat dengan si wanita merupakan suami si iblis pasien, nampak juga raut kekawatiran tersirat pada wajahnya.

"maaf gremory-sama, tapi anda tidak boleh masuk!" dokter tersebut mencegah lucius setelah sampai di depan ruang bersalin. mendengar seruan dari si dokter, membuat pria berambut crimson tersebut ingin sekali menghantamkan domenic powe ke wajahnya. namun ia terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya itu, karena kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, bagaimana nasib istri dan anaknya.

dengan pasrah lucius mengangguk, menatap suster yang kini mulai menutup pintu di hadapannya dengan raut wajah gusar. para iblis dari klan gremory dan bael mendekat ke lucius, satu dari mereka mencoba menepuk bahu lucius pelan.

"tenanglah lucius, semua akan baik-baik saja,,, apa dirimu lupa kalau istrimu itu seorang iblis, yang jelas-jelas fisiknya jauh lebih kuat dibanding manusia,, apalagi di tambah dengan darah bael yang mengalir dalam istrimu" satu iblis dari klan gremory mencoba menenangkan lucius dari rasa panik yang menderanya, itu pun cuma di balas anggukan oleh lucius.

"baiklah,, kurasa kau benar" balas lucius, yang mulai merasa sedikit tenang sambil mendudukan dirinya ke kursi yang paling dekat dengan pintu ruangan.

namun ketenangan itu hanya bertahan sesaat, tak kala rasa panik kembali menyelimuti hatinya, hingga membuat dirinya cuma bisa mondar mandir gaje di depan pintu guna mengurangi rasa kawatir itu, sesekali juga dia menengok ke dalam, sekedar memastikan situasi di dalam ruangan istrinya akan melahirkan buah hatinya itu aman terkendali. peluh keringat di pelipisnya tak di hiraukan, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya keselamatan istri dan anaknya. kendati semua orang tahu bahwa istrinya itu merupakan seorang iblis yang notabennya fisiknya jelas lebih kuat dari manusia, apalagi di kuatkan oleh fakta bahwa darah bael mengalir dalam diri istrinya,. namun sepertinya hal itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bagi lucius untuk tidak panik.

sedangkan para iblis dari klan gremory dan bael, hanya membiarkannya, bagaimanapun juga mereka pernah merasakan momentum paling menegangkan dalam hidup yang saat ini tengah di rasakan lucius.

selang tiga jam, akhirnya kepanikan di hati lucius sedikit mereda, ketika gendang telinganya, menangkap tangisan bayi dari dalam ruang bersalin istrinya. namun itu pun kembali terjadi hanya sesaat, karena pintu itu tak kunjung di buka, sehingga menimbulkan kembali kepanikan dalam diri lucius. bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada istrinya, sungguh dia tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi, dan saat dia hendak ingin mendobrak pintu tersebut, dia mendadak membeku, ketika dirinya kembali mendengar suara tangisan susulan bayi untuk kedua kalinya, membuat rasa kepanikan di dalam dirinya di gantikan dengan rasa bahagia yang tidak bisa di bendung lagi sampai-sampai air mata bahagia tumpah dari dalam matanya.

cklek

bidan rumah sakit berkelamin perempuan membuka pintu ruangan, tak ayal menjadikan dirinya seperti gula yang langsung di kerubuni semut, tentu saja yang paling dekat dengan si bidan yaitu lucius.

"dokter, bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak saya dok!,, apakah mereka baik-baik saja?,, tidak terjadi apa-apakan dok?, tolong dok, jawab pertanyaan saya, jangan buat saya semakin panik!" tanya lucius beruntun sambil menguncang bahu di dokter membuat sebagian iblis dilanda sweatdrop.

"tenang dulu gremory-sama" si dokter mengangkat sebelah tangannya mengisyaratkan lucius untuk menghentikan kegiatannya, yang membuatnya sedikit merasa risih.

"lucius, aku tahu kau sangat panik, tapi akan lebih baik kalau kau menghentikan tindakanmu itu, coba lihat, dokternya menjadi tidak nyaman" ujar iblis dari klan gremory. sedangkan lucius walaupun rasa panik di dalam dirinya belum hilang, dia tetap mengikuti instruksi dari sepupunya itu.

berdehem sedikit si bidan menjawab tenang. "selamat gremory-sama, istri anda melahirkan sepasang anak kembar laki-laki yang tampan dan sehat,, lalu untuk kondisi venelana-sama, saat ini kondisinya masih sangat lemah paska melahirkan, jadi di mohonkan yang boleh menjenguknya cukup satu orang saja" ujar si dokter,

yah, iblis walaupun fisik mereka jauh lebih kuat dari manusia, namun tetap saja, masih ada kelemahan, yaitu saat proses kelahiran, memang fisik mereka akan melemah paska melahirkan, akan tetapi itu hanya bertahan beberapa jam saja, karena mengingat sejatinya iblis memiliki sihir, jadi waktu pemulihannya hanya butuh beberapa jam saja sebelum bisa pulih sepenuhnya, berbeda dengan manusia lebih membutuhkan waktu beberapa hari karena tidak memiliki energi sihir.

mendengarnya para iblis yang hadir, sontak saling berpelukan. lantas satu dari mereka mendekat sambil menepuk bahu lucius.

"masuklah lucius, di antara kami semua, cuma kaulah yang paling berhak!" katanya seraya tersenyum di respon anggukan setuju oleh yang lain.

setelah menggangguk, lucius segera melangkah masuk kedalam, dengan langkah pelan di iringi jantung yang berdetak kencang, dia menghampiri istrinya, yang saat ini tengah mengendong dua buah hati mereka. lalu sang istri menggerakan kepalanya untuk memandang lucius dengan senyum lembut terpatri di wajah pucat sang istri.

"lihat anak kita anata, mereka sangat manis dan juga tampan,, apa kau mau mencoba menggendongnya?" tanya sang istri tedengar lemah.

lucius tampak diam beberapa saat, sebelum mengusap lelehan air mata haru di pipinya cepat. lalu menipiskan jarak di antara mereka.

"b-bolehkah?" tanyanya sedikit ragu. di respon anggukan oleh sang istri.

"tentu saja!" jawab venelana sedikit terkekeh, melihat raut wajah suaminya yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu.

dengan gerakan terlampau hati-hati, lucius meraih satu anaknya yang senada dengan rambutnya itu tapi rambut si bayi terkesan lebih gelap. dalam gendongannya, dia melihat anaknya sedikit menggeliat, mungkin itu adalah gerakan refleks dari si bayi. dengan senyuman di paras tampannya dia kemudian menggerakan jari telunjuknya untuk menyentuh pipi tembem anaknya yang masih terlihat merah. karena merasakan adanya rangsangan mekanik di bagian pipi otomatis sang bayi membuka kedua kelopak matanya, nampak iris samudra itu balas menatap lucius dengan tatapan polos kemudian menguap, sehingga membuat lucius semakin meperlebar senyumannya.

"dia anak sulung kita anata,, kau ingin memberi dia nama apa?"

venelana bersuara, membuyarkan lucius dari kegiatannya. kemudian dia memandang istrinya, sebelum berujar.

"estevan, estevan gremory!" ujar lucius sebelum pandangannya kembali menatap lembut sang anak "selamat datang di keluarga gremory estevan!" lanjutnya pada bayi bernama estevan itu,

"estevan,, nama yang bagus!" venelana menyunggingkan senyum, dia juga merasakan bahagia yang saat ini tengah di rasakan oleh suaminya itu.

seakan mengerti, sesaat bayi dalam gendongan lucius ikut menyunggingkan senyuman di bibirnya yang mungil, sebelum bayi bernama estevan itu secara perlahan menutup matanya pertanda dia akan segera tertidur di dalam gendongan sang ayah.

"kalau, anak bungsu kita akan aku beri nama shirzech gremory!" venelana berkata masih dengan senyuman, menatap pada bayi yang ada dalam gendongannya itu.

sedangkan lucius hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyuman lembutnya, karena menurutnya kebahagiaan ini sudah terlalu berlebihan kalau hanya di lukiskan menggunakan sebuah kata-kata.

"selamat datang juga dalam keluarga gremory anakku shirzech gremory" ujar lucius memandang lembut bayi yang di beri nama shirzech tersebut.

.

malam harinya, tepat tengah malam, suasana ruangan vip tempat venelana di rawat sudah sunyi, para iblis penjenguk dari klan gremory dan bael juga sudah pulang beberapa jam yang lalu, memberikan waktu bagi keluarga gremory untuk istrahat. nampak venelana tengah tertidur pulas di tanjang tunggal pasien, cukup lelah setelah dirinya habis menyusui kedua buah hati. di temani sang suami yang lebih memilih tidur di sofa indor ruangan. kedua buah hati mereka juga nampak sedang tertidur pulas berdampingan di sebuah box bayi samping ranjang venelana.

akibat kelelahan, mereka tak menyadari, jika jendela ruangan yang semula tertutup mendadak terbuka, angin dari luar pun secara alami merembes masuk, sehingga membuat tirai putih jendela berkibar-kibar. tak lama kemudian nampak sesosok mahluk mengenakan jubah bertudung hitam mendadak muncul hingga merunduk di jendela. sosok tersebut memandang keluarga gremory dalam datar. dia lalu turun dan melangkah mendekat ke ranjang venelana, tidak terdengar bunyi derap kaki, membuktikan jika sosok tersebut sudau cukup profesional dalam hal demikian.

di samping ranjang, dia memandang venelana cukup lama, lalu pandangannya mengedar ke sebrang tepat di sofa tempat lucius terlelap. kemudian dia mengalihkan lagi, kepalanya ke samping tempat box bayi berada, setelah itu dia mendekati box tersebut. dirinya menatap beberapa saat pada kedua bayi yang ada di tertidur pulas dari balik kelambu sebelum kembali mengedarkan kepalanya sekitar, mencoba memastikan kalau suasana aman terkendali, sebelum membuka kelambu itu lalu mengambil satu bayi di dalamnya. dia merasa jika misinya kali ini akan sukses. dan dengan pose menggendong bayi, dia berjalan pelan ke arah jendela. namun sepertinya misinya kali ini mendapatkan satu kendala, gara-gara bayi dalam gendongannya mendadak menangis.

oeeeeeek oeeeeeek.

tangisan melengking dari estevan menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan, sontak saja venelana yang masih dalam terlelap harus di paksa bangun kemudian bangkit, dia mencari sumber suara itu hingga matanya seketika melebar ketika mendapati sesosok mahluk berjubah, tengah menggendong bayi yang di yakininya sebagai anaknya.

"ANATAAA, BANGUN,, ANAK KITA!" venelana berteriak lantang bercampur rasa panik demi menarik sang suami dari alam mimpi.

tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada, si penculik bertudung segera meloncat keluar melewati tempat masuknya tadi.

"ANATAAA,, HIKS.. ANAK KITA,, BANGUNG ANATAAA"

sekali lagi, venelana berteriak lantang, kali ini dia mencoba turun dari ranjangnya, mencoba mengejar si penculik sang buah hati, namum akibat kondisi yang masih belum pulih sepenuhnya, dia justru jatuh ke lantai sebelum kakinya dapat berpijak.

bruuk.

bersamaan dengan itu, lucius pun terbangung dari tidurnya, ketika mendengar suara orang jatuh, dia mendekat ke ranjang tempat istrinya,, namun matanya di buat melebar, ketika melihat sang istri yang kini tengah tergeletak di lantai.

"venelana, kau kenapa, apa yang terjadi?" dalam nada kawatir dia bertanya.

"hiks,,, anata,, hikss,, anak kita!" meskipun dalam kondisi lemah dia berkata dengan nada yang sudah terisak.

"ada apa dengan anak kita, sayang? apa yang terjadi?" balas lucius mulai merasa tidak enak.

"hiks,, anak kita d-di culik,, hiks,,, tolong kejar penculiknya anata... hiks" jawab venelana sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela yang terbuka, sebelum kesadarannya mulai menghilang di akibatkan batin yang tiba-tiba drop.

mata lucius, mengikuti arah telunjuk istrinya, seketika dia melebarkab mata, dan dengan refleks, dia mendekat ke arah ranjang anaknya, mencoba memastikan apakah anaknya memang di culik. matanya semakin membulat, ketika dirinya mendapati kalau di dalam ranjang bayi itu, hanya tinggal tersisa satu anaknya yang kini telah terbangung sambil menangis.

karena tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi dia segera mengangkat tubuh mungil venelana, lalu membaringkan tubuh itu di ranjang dengan gerakan hati-hati,, kemudian tanpa banyak kata dia segera meloncat keluar, dan mengeluarkan sayap iblisnya, dia mulai terbang mengejar si penculik biabad yang berhasil membawa anaknya, meninggalkan istri dan anaknya yang menangis di sana.

flashback off.

bertahun tahun pun berlalu, lucius berusaha mencari keberadaan anak sulungnya itu. menggunakan harta dan kekuatannya, lucius tetap tidak menemukan titik terang akan keberadaan herachel, puncaknya diapun putus asa, hingga dia mulai menaruh harapan pada takdir, berharap suatu saat nanti akan di petemukan kembali dengan estevan.

beda halnya dengan lucius yang pasrah pada takdir, venelana justru malah menyalahkan takdir. bahkan saking tidak terimanya dengan takdir yang menurutnya sangat kejam, dia hampir melakukan tindakan percobaan bunuh diri, dengan cara akan menusuk jantungnya, namun beruntung hal itu masih sempat di cegah oleh lucius.

terlepas dari percobaan bunuh diri itu, dalam beberapa bulan lamanya, venelana tidak pernah keluar kamar, hanya tatapan kosong dan putus asa yang sering di berikan venelana terhadap lucius, kondisinya pun semakin lama semakin drop. dia bahkan sampai melupakan fakta jika mereka masih mempunyai satu anak lagi yang sangat memerlukan limpahan kasih sayangnnya.

sampai suatu hari di mana emosi lucius sudah sampai batasnya, dia membentak keras venelana, mencoba menyadarkan sang istri kalau mereka masih mempunyai satu anak lagi yang sangat memerlukan perhatian sang ibu. mendengar bentakan amarah dari suaminya pun akhirnya vernelana pun mulai sedikit tersadar, dan menyesali kesahaannya yang menelantarkan shirzech di kala itu, sejak saat itu pula dia pun mulai menebus kesalahannya dengan mengurus shirzech sebagaimana seorang ibu pada anaknya, tetapi tidak melupakan anak sulungnya.

.

cklek.

bunyi pintu terbuka tetap tidak berhasil menarik perhatian venelana untuk sekedar melirik karena jiwanya masih di bawa oleh anak sulungnya itu. dari luar lucius masuk sambil melangkah menuju venelana.

di belakang venelana, lucius memandang iba punggung istrinya yang nampak kurus itu, dia mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping istrinya, kemudian membawanya dalam pelukan hangat miliknya.

.

"kau tahu, aku sangat sedih melihatmu terus-terusan seperti ini, venelana!,, terlebih shirzech dan rias, mereka pasti akan lebih sedih lagi kalau mereka sampai tahu jika keadaan ibu mereka nampak sangat memprihatinkan" dari nadanya terdengar sendu. mendengar hal itu, air mata pilu tak lagi dapat di bendung di kedua mata venelana.

"hiks,,, hiks,,, k-kau tahu yang paling hikss,, aku sesalkan, l-lucius-ku., aku tidak tahu hiks,, kalau anakku,,, masih hidup atau tidak hiks,, anata,, kalaupun seandainya d-dia masih hidup,, apakah di luar sana dia b-baik-baik saja atau tidak,, hiks,, hikss,, a-aku takut, jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, aku sangat takut lucius-kun, hiks,,, a-aku s-sangat ingin bertemu dengannya hiks.,," pertahanan terakhir venelana akhirnya jebol, dengan kepala tersandar di dada bidang suami, dia menumpahkan semua air matanya hingga membasahi baju yang di kenakan sang suami.

"ssst, tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja,, apa kau lupa kalau estevan itu anak kita,, anak yang memiliki kekuatan power of destruction, kekuatan yang di segani oleh mahluk supranatural bahkan para dewa?" meskipun lucius berkata tegas, namun dalam hatinya dia juga berusaha menahan kesedihan yang di rasakan sama seperti istrinya, dia semakin mendekap erat venelana, tidak memperdulikan pakaian formalnya yang sudah basah di bagian dada.

"jadi saat ini, yang dapat kita lakukan hanyalah menunggu, biarkan waktu melakukan tugasnya,, karena saat ini aku mulai merasa, bahwa di mana estevan berada sekarang, dia tidak lagi berada jauh dari kita,, mungkin itu merupakan pertanda kalau sebentar lagi kita akan segera bertemu dengan anak kita" lucius menambahkan dengan nada lembutnya.

ketika mulut tak dapat lagi merespon, hanya anggukan lemahlah yang di berikan venelana menanggapi ucapan suaminya.

entah mengapa ucapan lucius bisa membuat hatinya sedikit tenang, apa mungkin memang benar, bahwa tak lama lagi dirinya akan bertemu dengan anak sulungnya yang sudah terpisah sekian lama itu, apakah benar, dirinya sudah semakin dekan dengan si buah hati?. membayangkannya saja, tentu membuat dia terlampau senang dan sangat tidak sabar menantikan hari itu tiba. bahkan saking tidak sabarnya, tiba-tiba matanya mulai di rasa berat, tak lama kemudian venelana akhirnya tertidur.

.

masih di jam yang sama, hujan yang mengguyur kota kuoh telah berhenti beberapa saat yang lalu, naruto sendiri pun juga sudah selesai dengan acara makan malamnya. saat ini dia sedang duduk sofa tunggal depan tv, akan tetapi walau pemuda itu nampak sedang menonton dengan serius, namun sesungguhnya perhatiannya bukan ada di sana.

yah, sejak selesai makan tadi, tiba-tiba saja dia langsung terpikirkan oleh hal yang tadi, tentang klan gremory yang di katakan oleh si iblis liar,, yang entah mengapa, saat dia dengan tanpa sengaja mengingat nama klan gremory, dirinya akan merasa sedih, senang, kecewa serta marah,. saat ini, dia sedang berusaha mencari tahu apa penyebabnya sampai dia merasakan perasaan itu. apakah memang benar bahwa dirinya dan klan gremory memiliki suatu hubungan darah, atau lebih tingginya lagi, apakah dia merupakan anak kandung dari gremory-sama sesuai yang di tanyakan oleh si iblis liar... sungguh dia benar-benar di buat pusing oleh dua pertanyaan yang terdengar sederhana itu.

dia menghela nafas berat, baginya masalahnya kali ini, sama seperti memecahkan kasus pembunuhan presiden amerika john f. kennedy yang belum terpecahkan sampai sekarang,,. mungkin mencari angin saat ini adalah solusi paling tepat baginya untuk merileksan pikiran. mengingat dia juga baru beberapa hari datang ke jepang.

naruto berjalan ke arah lemari, dia memutuskan akan memakai pakaian tebal kali ini, mengingat kondisi jalanan di luar sana akan terasa cukup dingin sehabis di landa hujan.

.

meskipun aspal masih nampak basah dan licin, namun suasana kota nampak sudah mulai kembali ramai, angin yang berhembus pun tidak terlalu kencang seperti beberapa jam yang lalu tepat sebelum hujan. begitu juga dengan naruto yang sedang berjalan di sepanjang trotoar, pandangannya bergerak liar ke arah jalan maupun toko-toko yang berjejer rapi memadatkan kota, dirinya mencoba menghafal jalan kota yang akan di tinggalinya beberapa tahun ke depan.

berjalan cukup lama, hingga tanpa di sadari langkah kakinya membawanya ke sebuah sungai, sungai yang tidak telalu dalam menurutnya, namun airnya terlihat sangat jernih tanpa banyak sampah di sana. hmmm,, ternyata benar, kalau masyarak jepang memang sangat menjunjung tinggi kebersihan.

saat semakin dekat dengan sungai itu, dia mendadak berhenti, ketika dirinya merasakan sebuah aura malaikat jatuh cukup kuat di sekitar sini. mengedarkan kepalanya mencari sumber aura itu sebelum pandangannya berhenti, ketika sepasang netranya menangkap sesosok pria paruh baya tengah duduk di tepai sugai sambil melakukan kegiatan memancing.

karena tidak ingin rasa penasarannya semakin menjadi, dia mendekat ke arah pria mengenakan yukata coktlat tersebut. namun demi mengantisipasi bahaya yang tidak di inginkan, dia mememasang pose siaga, meski di sembunyikan oleh gaya tenangnya.

"mau apa malaikat jatuh di sekitar sini?" naruto menyapa tepat di belakang azazel.

mendengar suara sapaan dari arah belakang, azazel sontak menoleh, detik berikutnya matanya di buat sedikit melebar ketika melihat seosok pria yang nampak sangat mirip dengan pemimpin iblis underword. azazel mengerutkan keningnya sebelum berkata.

"shirzech,, apa ini kau?"

naruto mengangkat satu alisnya bingung, shirzech? siapa lagi ini.

"ehh,, shirzech, siapa itu?" naruto bertanya heran, sebelum merubah ekspresinya ke mode semula "kutanya sekali lagi, mau apa malaikat jatuh kemari?"

azazel otomatis tesadar, dari lamunannya "eh, kau bukan shirzech?" bukannya menjawab, azazel malah balas menjawab sambil memandang seksama naruto yang mengingatkannya dengan shirzech, dengan sensor yang sudah di aktifkanpun, dia merasa aura kuat berasal dari dalam diri pemuda yang di sebut shirzech tersebut.

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya naruto lagi dalam datar yang masih dalam posisi berdiri.

"hah, baiklah, aku di sini hanya sedang mengisi waktu luang,, dan sepertinya kau memang bukan shirzech, karena shirzech pasti tidak akan lupa padaku,, lalu kulihat juga kau bukan manusia, karena aku merasakan aura iblis setingkat maou dalam dirimu!" ujar azazel sambil tersenyum kecil. 'siapa dia sebenarnya, kenapa dia sangat mirip dengan shirzech, auranya pun juga sama,, tidak-tidak aura ini bahkan lebih kuat dari shirzech' azazel nambahkan dalam batin.

sedangkan naruto yang merasa orang ini tidak terlihat mengancam, malahan dalam indra penglihatan naruto, tampang malaikat jatuh ini menurutnya lebih terlihat mesum daripada berbahaya.

dia pun duduk di samping pria yang memiliki surai coklat dengan poni kuning itu, namun tetap berjaga-jaga tentunya.

"sepertinya kau sudah merasakannya kalau aku memang bukan manusia" naruto memandang ke depan,

"begitulah,, perkenalkan, namaku adalah azazel, gubernur malaikat jatuh" azazel memperkenalkan diri.

naruto sedikit terkejut, pantas saja azazel dapat merasakan aura miliknya walapun sudah di tekan ke titik paling rendah, itu gara-gara azazel sendiri merupakan pemimpinnya, tentu saja saja hanya orang seperti azazel lah yang bisa merasakannya.

"namaku naruto, salam kenal" ujar naruto.

sekali lagi azazel menatap intens naruto dari samping, mencoba mengobservasi wajah naruto, barangkali kalau saat ini shirzech sedang mengerjainya, namun saat dia menatap iris saphire naruto dia mulai menyadari jika naruto memang bukan shirzech, mengingat warna mata shirzech berwarna blu-green bukan saphire.

"aku mengerti azazel kalau wajahku memang tampan, tapi bisa kau hentikan tatapanmu itu azazel, kau terlihat seperti homo di mataku tahu" meskipun pandangannya ke arah depan, naruto tetap menyadarinya dan menegur kegiatan azazel yang membuat dia merasa tidak nyaman.

mendengarnya azazel tertawa hambar, "he he he, maaf-maaf,, aku hanya penasaran dengan wajahmu yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa sangat mirip dengan wajah temanku!" ujar azazel gelagapan.

naruto menghela nafas, dia sudah tahu siapa yang di maksud oleh azazel, 'sudah dua orang yang mengira kalau aku ini shirzech,, hmm,, mungkin setelah ini, aku memang harus menyelidikinya!'

"tapi aku masih sedikit ragu naruto, jika kau memang bukan shirzech,,,,, setidaknya kau mengenalnya kan?" balas azazel masih belum yakin, dan itu sukses menyandarkan lamunan naruto.

naruto menoleh, "jujur saja, aku memang tidak mengenal shirzech walau dia merupakan pemimpin bangsaku, karena aku sudah dari kecil tinggal bersama manusia" naruto melirik azazel. ".. lalu satu lagi, aku juga belum pernah menginjakan kaki di underworld, jadi tidak ada alasan lagi buatmu untuk menganggap aku shirzech,, ok" lanjutnya sedikit kesal. sepertinya mereka sudah mulai akbrab

melihat wajah naruto yang tidak menyiratkan kebohongan sama sekali, akhirnya azazel pun menghela nafas pasrah. sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"bakilah,, sepertinya, kau memang tidak berbohong.." sahur azazel sebelum merubah topik pembicaraan "ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau penduduk baru di kouh naruto?, karena ini kali pertamanya kau melihatmu!" ujar azazel.

naruto mengangkat bahunya sesaat "begitulah,, aku memang baru beberapa hari yang lalu menetap di kota ini,, tetapi walaupun baru beberapa hari, entah mengapa aku mulai merasa nyaman dengan suasana kota ini!,, aku merasa seakan ada sesuatu yang membuat aku sangat betah tinggal di sini" balas naruto jujur, azazel hanya manggut-manggut.

"hahaha,, kau benar, bahkan aku yang sudah puluhan tahun tinggal di sini saja tidak pernah merasa bosan,, karena aku sangat mencintai perdamaian yang sekarang tengah kita rasakan!" tambah azazel sambil memandang langit.

mereka pun akhirnya berbicang-bicang seputar dunia supranarutal, tak lupa juga azazel menceritakan kepada naruto tentang perang sipil yang terjadi di underworld beberapa tahun silang, sedangkan naruto hanya menyimak saja. ya, meskipun dia sesekali menimpalnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan, namun sesungguhnya dia sama sekali tidak perduli dengan konflik para iblis yang di ceritakan azazel, karena walau dirinya seorang iblis, akan tetapi dia lebih memilih memihak manusia di banding rasnya sendiri, karena itu adalah salah satu bentuk rasa terima kasihnya terhadap orang tua angkatnya yang telah menerima dan merawatnya selama ini.

"ehem, sepertinya hari sudah semakin malam azazel" naruto berkata sebelum bangkit. azazel memandang naruto.

"apa kau sudah mau pulang naruto?" tanya azazel di respon anggukan naruto

"senang bertemu denganmu azazel" lanjut naruto dengan nada tenang tapi ramah.

"yah, senang bertemu dengan mu juga naruto,, dan sampai jumpa lagi" balas azazel menyunggingkan senyuman tipis di balas anggukan naruto

naruto melirik sesaat arlojinya yang menunjukan tepat pukul 12 malam di sana, "berhubung kau sudah mengetahui identitasku, maka akan lebih baik kalau aku menggunakan sihir teleportasiku saja"

dengan itu, mendadak di bawah kaki naruto tercipta lingkaran sihir merah khas klan gremory, dan dalam sekejap naruto pun menghilang. sedangkan azazel yang melihat sihir naruto, hanya bisa terpaku dalam keterkejutan.

"oh, shirzech kuharap kau tidak akan terkejut mendengar berita ini!" gumam azazel setelah dia melihat sendiri lingkaran sihir naruto.

skip time.

keesokan harinya, tepatnya sore hari menjelang malam, nampak naruto sedang menyusuri trotoar menuju apartemennya sehabis melakukan jalan-jalan santai. kali ini dia mengenakan kaos oblong tipis abu-abu yang di padukan dengan celana jeans dongker yang menyelimati bagian bawahnya, kedua tangannya di masukan pada saku celana serta sepasang mata yang bergerak liar ke depan.

hampis semua pasang mata berasal dari para kaum hawa tertuju padanya sembari wajah merona, bahkan beberapa di antara mereka ada yang sengaja menyenggol naruto guna untuk menarik perhatian sang empu. sedangkan naruto hanya menarik nafas pasrah, walaupun dia tahu wanita-wanita jepang terkenal akan keimutan dan kecantikan serta kemolekan mereka meski tanpa make up ataupun operasi, naruto tetap tidak merasa tertarik dengan hal itu, entah kenapa!?.

'kami-sama, tak tahu kah kalau wajah tamvpan yang kau berikan ini malah membuat aku tersiksa?,, aarrgg' naruto membatin dengan narsisnya, sebelum menggeram merasa sedikit sakit kepala akibat menyebut kata sakral bagi bangsa iblis.

jarak menuju apartemennya tak kurang dari seratus meter lagi, namun saat dia akan melewati sebuah sekolah, di terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

"dari luar sekolah itu nampak baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa aku merasakan ada aura akuma, da-tenshi, dan manusia dari arah dalam?" gumam naruto sambil menatap tajam pada akademy kuoh yang terlihat sunyi dan baik-baik saja dari luar.

"hmm,, lebih baik, aku memastikannya saja!"

TBC...

yo,, berjuma lagi dengan dengan saya,, author abal-abal,,, ini adalah fic kedua saya,, saya harap fic gaje ini, bisa di sukai oleh para readers... mohon kalau ada yang salah dalam penulisan, harap di maklumi yaa,, mengingat saya hanya nulis lewat hp.. apalagi kalau tata bahasanya yang sedikit amburadul, karena saya orang manado yang tidak terlalu pasih dalam bebhasa indonesia.

di mohonkan juga para senpai yang sudah menciptakan karya-karya keren, dapat memimbing saya hingga menjadi seperti para author-author senpai yang karyanya sangat disukai oleh readers.

kalo ada masukan atau ide dari readers sekalian, mohon di sharing ya, barangkali itu bisa jadi referensi bagi chapter" depan..

hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan,, dan jangan lupa reviewsnya ya..

see you chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

naruto : masashi kishimoto

highschool dxd : ichie ishibumi

WARNING : typo, ooc, bahasa tidak baku, amburadul, gaje, alur gak jelas,. strong!naru, not godlike, crimson naru.

author baru dan masih amatir, jadi mohon bimbingan dari author senior? ﾟﾙﾏ

AN : saya buat alurnya sedikit acakan, jadi mohon para readers bisa memakluminya ya!

…

Chapter sebelumnya.

jarak menuju apartemennya tak kurang dari seratus meter lagi, namun saat dia akan melewati sebuah sekolah, di terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

"dari luar sekolah itu nampak baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa aku merasakan ada aura tenshi, da-tenshi, dan manusia dari arah dalam?" gumam naruto sambil menatap tajam pada akademy kuoh yang terlihat sunyi dan baik-baik saja dari luar.

"hmm,, lebih baik, aku memastikannya saja!"

…

Chapter 2.

Memang dilihat dari luar situasi Akademy kuoh tampak baik-baik saja, namun kalau sudah masuk dalamnya, maka situasinya beda lagi. karena saat ini tepatnya di halaman sekolat tengah terjadi suatu pertempuran, dapat di katakan pertempuran yang tidak seimbang, dimana Rias cs yang masih belum berpengalaman dalam bertempur sedang bertarung melawan Kokabiel yang Namanya saja, bahkan telah terlusi dalam Injil .

Nampak Kondisi Rias dan kawan-kawan pun tak dapat dikatakan baik, iblis-iblis muda itu terlihat tubuh mereka telah di hiasi banyak luka di beberapa bagian tubuh,,,, mereka semua memandang Kokabiel yang sedang melayang sambil duduk di sebuah singgasana mewah dengan tatapan nanar.

"Beginilah, kekuatan kalian,, sungguh sangat menyedihkan untuk seorang keturunan bangsawan!" Kokabiel berkata remeh sambil menopang pipi kanan menggunakan sebelah tangannya.

"Cih,, bangsat kau Kokabiel!" satu iblis bersurai coklat mendesis, sambil menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, pemuda bernama Issei itu memandang Kokabiel dengan geram.

"B-bochou,, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" ujar gadis bersurai dark blue panjang tedengar panik kepada gadis bersurai crimson yang berada di sampingnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Akeno.." kata rias tak kalah panik sebelum melanjutkan "..aku merasa kalau aku ini Raja yang lemah,, melindungi kalian saja aku belum mampu" tambah Rias lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan air mata yang mulai menetes, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena belum mampu melindungi anak buahnya.

Sedangkan anggota kelompok Rias hanya dapat menatap King mereka dengan sendu, ingin sekali membantah perkataan sang King kalau semua yang di katakannya itu tidak benar,,, mereka menganggap Rias adalah Raja yang sempurna, selain baik hati dia juga sangat menyayangi semua Pearagaaenya, bahkan dia selalu memperlalukan mereka bukan sebagai budak melainkan seperti Keluarga.., namun mereka semua terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya, sebab situasi saat ini sedang tidak memungkingkan, apalagi di tambah lagi kondisi King mereka yang masih nampak drop.

"Kenapa? apa kau baru menyadarinya, kalau kau memang Raja yang payah!" masih dalam posisi yang sama, Kokabiel menambahkan dengan seringai yang kian melebar ".. Tapi berterima kasihlah padaku,, karena sebentar lagi aku akan menghilangkan kesedihanmu dengan membunuhmu!"

Setelah berkata demikian, Kokabiel mengangkat tangan kirinya ke angkasa, dua detik berikutnya terciptalah tombak cahaya berukuran besar. Rias dan kelompoknya sontak terkejut ketika melihat ukuran tombak cahaya tersebut yang besarnya seperti mobil.

Sedangkan pemeran utama kita, kini sedang berdiri tak jauh di belakang mereka, tepatnya dia tengah berpijak di puncak sebuah gedung sekolah yang bentuknya nampak kurang setengah. entah bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke sekolah ini tanpa terhalang Kekai.

"Hmm,, sepertinya mereka sudah terpojok,, tapi menurutku itu hal wajar, karena aku melihat kalau malaikat jatuh itu cukup berpengalam dibanding mereka!" gumam Naruto sendiri mencoba mengobservasi para iblis di bawahnya. kemudian melanjutkan

"Baiklah, untuk kali ini aku akan membantu mereka, mengingat selain ada manusia di sana, aku juga merupakan seorang iblis sama seperti mereka!" lanjut Naruto sebelum menghilang dari sana.

"Matilah" tambah Kokabiel berteriak lantang besmaan dengan dilepaskannya tombak cahaya itu.

Merasa tak dapat lagi menghindar dari tombak cahaya tersebut, dikarenakan sihir mereka yang telah habis serta kondisi fisik maupub batin yang juga sudah lelah, maka akhirnya semua anggota kelompok Rias hanya dapat maju beberapa langkah lalu berhenti dan membetuk sebuah barisan di depan sang King sebelum menutup mata mereka bersamaan. sebagai budak tentu mereka sangat menyayangi serta menghormati king mereka, jadi setidaknya ini adalah waktu yang paling tepat untuk membalas semua budi terhadap sang king yang masih berlutut sambil memasang tatapan kosongnya pertanda jika sang King masih merenung dalam pikirannya.

Tombak cahaya Kokabiel semakin melaju kencang hingga sanggup menembus udara dan kian mendekat sampai tombak itu bersiap menghantam kelompok Rias yang saat ini tengah menutup mata mereka. selang beberapa detik menunggu tombah cahaya itu menghantam mereka, namun bukannya sakit yang mereka dapatkan, justru sebuah suara bariton yang mereka dengarkan.

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat berlindung, biar mahluk ini, aku yang urus!"

Karena penasaran suara milik siapa ini, mereka pun mulai membuka matanya secara pelahan, setelah terbuka sepenuhnya, mereka mendapati kalau di depan mereka saat ini tengah berdiri seorang pria tinggi, bersurai merah gelap yang bercahaya akibat sinar bulan yang berhasil menembus kekkai pelindung buatan sona dan kelompoknya. mereka menatap punggung pria itu yang masih belum menoleh itu dengan tatapan heran, betanya-tanya siapa ini dan bagaiamana dia bisa sampai di sini!. namun walaupun demikian, mereka meyakini, kalau pemuda inilah yang telah menyelamatkan mereka dari serangan Kokabiel yang seharusnya sudah membawa mereka pada kehampaan.

"S-siapa K-kau?" Issei berkata sekaligus yang pertama kali, dia memandang Pria yang belum menoleh itu dengan nada tergagap.

Mendapat sebuah pertanyaan yang mengandung kaget di dalamnya, membuat si penyelamat membalikan kepalanya dan dengan tatapan datarnya dia balas menatap Issei dan kawan-kawan.

"Bukan waktunya untuk bertanya, lebih baik kalian cepat berlindung dan..."

"L-lucifer-sama!" semuanya yang berada di belakang Naruto langsung memotong ucapan Naruto dengan nada kaget yang kentara, tak kala mereka melihat pemuda yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Raja Iblis Lucifer.

Masih dengan kepala menghadap belakang, Naruto menghela nafas kasar sebelum berkata "bisakah nanti sebentar kalian kagetnya,, karena situasi saat ini tidak mengharpkan untuk itu!"

"O-onii-sama?" dari semua anggotanya tentu Rias lah yang paling kaget, kini dia telah berdiri di tengah-tengah kelompoknya dan memandang pria yang dia sapa Onii-sama itu dengan mata melebar.

"Sialan, siapa yang berani menggagalkan serangan ku?"

Kokabiel yang baru menyadari bahwa baru saja ada yang melindungi targetnya pun hanya mendesis dengan lantang. tak ayal teriakan tersebut sontak menyadarkan semua mahluk yang berada di bawahnya dari kegiatan kaget-kagetan mereka.

"Baiklah baiklah,, semua pertanyaan kalian aku jawabnya nanti, tapi sebelum itu, kalian berlindunglah dulu, mengingat kondisi kalian saat ini sudah cukup buruk!" kata Naruto kini berbalik,,, mendongak dan menatap tajam si Narasumber.

Walaupun mereka masih penasaran akan sosok di depan mereka, khususnya Rias, mereka tetap menjawabnya dengan anggukan, kemudian dengan langkah tergopoh mereka menjauh dari sana untuk mencari tempat yang aman demi memulihkan kekuatan mereka yang habis bertarung melawan Kokabiel sebelumnya, mereka meninggalkan Naruto dan Kokabiel yang kini tengah saling berhadapan.

"So,, lawanmu sekarang adalah aku,, jadi persiapkanlah dirimu, wahai Da-tenshi!" ujar Naruto datar dengan kepala memandang Kokabiel yang terlihat masih duduk manis di singgasananya.

"Oh, si lucifer palsu ternyata datang menyelamatkan sang adik manis!.. hahahaha,, aku tidak menyangka" balas Kokabiel dengan tawa remeh di akhir kalimatnya, sama seperti yang lain, dia juga menganggap kalau Naruto ialah Lucifer. "...tapi itu justru semakin bagus, karena aku tidak perlu lagi membuang tenaga untuk memancingmu kemari karena kau sendiri yang sudah datang kepadaku untuk mengantar nyawa!,, hahaha" tambah Kokabiel terdengar sangat sombong, kepalanya agak condong ke atas dengan tawa keras di akhir kalimatnya.

Sedangkan si lawan bicara tidak menghiraukan ucapan Da-tanshi tersebut, baginya pikiran Rasional saat ini lebih di butuhkan dari pada pikiran emosional.

"Kita lihat saja nanti"

Setelah berkata demikian dan juga tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi, Naruto langsung meroket miring, melaju kencang bersiap menerjang Kokabiel yang nampak masih belum menyadari kalau Naruto telah melesat ke arahnya dengan sangat cepat hingga mampu membelah udara yang di lewatinya, kemudian dengan tangan terkepal kuat Naruto pun bersiap akan memukul wajah Kokabiel.

Duaakh

Akibat kefokusan yang terganggu, Kokabiel harus merelakan sebelah pipinya terkena telak pukulan dari Naruto, sehingga dirinya seketika terjatuh dari singgasananya dan meluncur cepat bersiap menghantam tanah di bawahnya.

Buuuukkkk

"Satu kesalah yang sangat fatal bagimu Da-tenshi,, jangan meremehkan musuhmu selemah apapun dia!" ujar Naruto kini tengah melayang di posisi Kokabiel sebelumnya, sepasang matanya mengarah pada bawah tepat Kokabiel berada.

Asap pun mulai menipis kian menipis sampai telah hilang tak tersisa, dan menampilkan Kokabiel yang kini telah berdiri sepenuhnya dari acara jatuhnya. di tengah kawah yang berukuran sedang, dia mendongak memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan murka teramat sangat. sebagai panglima yang sangat di hormati oleh kaumnya, jelas dia merasa terhina karena terkena pukulan Naruto, apalagi ketika dia mendengar omongan Naruto yang malah semakin membuat dirinya terhina.

"K-kau bangsat. keparat! akan ku balas kau Gremory" Kokabiel mendesis.

Dalam sekali kepakan sayapnya, Kokabiel pun melesat terbang menerjang Naruto, dan di depan Naruto dia langsung mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba membalas Naruto dengan sebuah pukulan.

Beruntung, Naruto masih sigap menghindari pukulan itu dengan cara menggeser kepalanya ke kanan, sehingga pukulan Kokabiel pun hanya dapat mengenai udara di belakangnya.

Masih tetap melayang, Naruto bersalto ke belakang, dan dalam sekejab saja di punggunnya pun tiba-tiba muncul 6 pasang sayap kelelawar yang membentang lebar dengan gagahnya.

Kokabiel sempat terkejut akan jumlah sayap yang di miliki oleh lawannya, namun itu terjadi cuma sesaat sebelum dirinya tersadar kemudian kembali mengarahkan satu tangannya kepada Naruto,. kali ini dia akan mencoba menyerang Naruto menggunakan kekuatannya. tak lama tombak cahaya berukuran besar pun tercipta di tangannya, namun hal itu masih belum mampu untuk membuat Naruto terkejut.

Tanpa banyak kata karena tengah di kuasai ambisi akan mimpinya yang ingin memulai kembali Great war, Kokabiel hanya mengayunkan tangan nya seakan melempar sesuatu di ikuti dengan tombak ciptaannya yang melesat bagai peluru pada sang lawan.

Tombak cahaya tersebut sebentar lagi akan menghantam Naruto, namun lagi-lagi Naruto dengan sigap dapat menghindarinya, membuat tombak cahaya berukuran besar tersebut hanya dapat melewati dirinya sehingga gedung yang berada di belakangnya pun menjadi sasaran empuk dari tombak tersebut.

Buummmm.

Suara ledakan cukup besar terjadi di sana, gedung yang semula tinggal setengah hasil dari pertarungan sebelumnya pun kini telah habis tak tesisa, itu pun juga sudah cukup untuk menciptakan asap yang mengepul padat di area sana.

"Cih, sial!" gerutu Kokabiel, saat melihat tombak cahayanya masih dapat di hindari oleh Naruto.

Naruto melirik sekilas kebelakang guna melihat hasil ledakan yang cukup dasyat dirasanya, sebelum pandangannya kembali teralihkan kepada Kokabiel. dan seakan tidak terpengaruh akan kerusakan hasil dari tombak cahaya tersebut, Naruto langsung melesat pada Kokabiel,, begitu pun Kokabiel yang juga melesat menerjang Naruto.

Duakkkhh Duaaakkhhh Duaaaakkkh

jual beli serangan fisik terjadi di udara, pukulan dan tendangan saling mereka lancarkan, beberapa kali juga mereka mengunakan sihir. hasilnya pun sanggup menciptakan sebuah gelombang kejut berupa udara yang menerpa Rias bersama kelompoknya yang kini tengah berlindung ditempat cukup jauh dari lokasi pertarungan. satu persatu dari mereka sudah mulai di sembuhkan oleh Asia sang Bishop dari Rias, meskipun tidak 100% yang dapat di sembuhkannya, namun bagi mereka itu sudah cukup untuk dapat menyaksikan dua petarung yang saling beradu fiksik itu.

"B-bochou, kenapa L-lucifer-sama bisa berada di sini?, apa kau yang mengundangnya?" gadis bersurai dark blue yang di ikat ekor kuda menoleh ke samping bertanya kepada Gadis bersurai Crimson yang dia panggil Bochou.

"Aku tidak mengundang Onii-sama ku Akeno,, tapi aku merasa kalau orang yang sedang bertarung dengan Kokabiel saat ini bukan Onii-sama" jawab Rias, tanpa menoleh karena sepasang Blue-green nya tengah menatap tajam pada pertarungan yang tengah berlangsung di udara.

"T-tapi kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?" tanya lagi gadis bernama Akeno itu yang tiba-tiba merasa penasaran.

"Memang dari segi wajah mereka sangat mirip, namun aku baru menyadari kalau ada beberapa perbedaan yang mencolok dari mereka,, pria itu memiliki iris samudra sedangkan Onii-sama warna matanya sama sepertiku blue-green, dan yang paling mencolok ialah surai, Onii-sama ku memiliki rambut yang panjang serta warnanya sedikit lebih terang,, jelas berbeda dengan pria itu yang rambutnya di cukur pendek serta warna rambut yang terkesan lebih gelap,, apalagi yang aku tahu tahu,, Onii-sama tidak akan datang ke dunia atas kalau aku sendiri tak mengundangnya?" balas Rias yang baru saja menyimpulkannya, namun entah kenapa, dia merasa kalau ada sebuah ikatan batin antara dirinya dan orang yang menyelamatkannya itu.

Dalam beberapa detik Akeno diam, sebelum bersuara "ehh, kau benar Bochou.. aku juga menyadarinya sekarang" sambung Akeno yang baru menyadari perbedaannya, serta mulai membernarkan perkataan Rias.

Kembali ke tempat Naruto, nampak mereka telah selesai dengan kegiatan tukar pukulan mereka, jarak antara mereka berdua pun telah di pisahkan 10 meter dengan saling pandang satu sama lain. di bagian timur, Kokabiel tampak tengah mengatur nafasnya yang telah sedikit memburu serta beberapa memar yang menonjol di beberapa bagian tubuh, terutama wajah. sedangkan di bagian barat, nampak Naruto masih melayang menggunakan enam pasang sayap iblisnya dengan tenang, beda dengan Kokabiel, kondisi Naruto justru terlihat baik-baik saja, tidak nampak kelelahan sama sekali. pertanda kalau pertarungan yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu, lebih di dominasi oleh Naruto.

Kokabiel meludah, "cih,, tak kusangka kau dapat membuatku seperti ini Gremory" ujar Kokabiel datar, namun dalam hatinya dia berusaha manahan rasa malu.

"Menyerahlah, kalau kau menyerah maka aku akan mengampunimu!" balas Naruto tanpa beban sama sekali.

"K-kau jangan meremehkanku, keparat?" desis Kokabiel yang bertambah murka, karena dia sangat membenci kalau ada yang meremehkannya.

"hmm, sungguh pemikiran yang bodoh,, apa kau tidak lihat kalau kekuatanku jelas-jelas jauh berada jauh di atasmu!" tambah Naruto datar, berusaha memprovokasi sang lawan agar termakan oleh emosinya. dan sepertinya berhasil.

"BANGSAT,, KU BUNUH KAU IBLIS RENDAHAN!"

pada akhirnya Kokabiel lepas kendali dari luapan emosinya yang tak dapat lagi dibendung oleh akal sehatnya, akibatnya dia mulai menyerang Naruto secara membabi buta.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri tetap datar nan tenang seperti biasa, meskipun di udara, dia masih dapat menghindari semua serangan Kokabiel dengan sangat cekatan dan juga terampil.

Beberapa menit berlalu, hasilnya cukup memuaskan bagi Naruto, karena saat ini lawannya terlihat semakin lelah. melihat hal itu pun Naruto tak menyianyiakannya. dia langsung mengarahkan telunjukan tepat di depan dahi Kokabiel yang masih mengatur nafasnya dengan sangat terburu-buru.

"tenyata rencana ku memancing amarahmu cukup berhasil!" dari tangannya pun perlahan muncul cahaya pendar merah, "matilah"

Naruto pun melepaskan sihir pengancur yang menyerupai laset kepada Kokabiel. sedangkan Kokabiel hanya dapat melebarkan matanya tekejut, sungguh dia tidak menyangka kalau dia telah terprovokasi atas omongan Naruto hingga membuat dia baru menyadari kalau Naruto telah melepaskan sihirnya, ingin sekali menghindar, namun kondisinya saat ini sangat tidak memungkingkan untuk berbuat demikian, di tambah lagi jaraknya dan Naruto cukup dekat hanya di pisahkan kurang lebih semeter, maka tidak ada cara bagi dirinya selain menerima sihir itu dengan suka rela.

tidak ada bunyi ledakan yang terdengar di tempat Kokabiel. hanya sebuah cahaya merah yang ada di sana, menyelimuti tempat Kokabiel berada dan kawasan dekat sekitarnya, sampai cahaya merah itu perlahan meredup semakin meredup sampai akhirnya menampakan sebuah area yang telah kosong, tidak ada lagi eksistensi Kokabiel di sana, itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa sihir penghancur ciptaan Naruto telah berhasil mengantarkan Kokabiel pada kehampaan, hal itu pula sukses mendaptkan tatapan kaget dari Rias dan kelomoknya yang masih bisa melihat jelas kejadian itu.

"B-bochu, itu bukannya kekuatan power of destruction?" tanya Akeno dalam keterkejutan.

"B-bagaimana bisa pria itu memilikinya?" Rias pun kurang lebih sama kagetnya.

Naruto menurunkan tangannya yang habis di pakai untuk membuat Power of destruction itu, lalu dia mengedarkan pandanganhya ke sekeliling, memandang keadaan sekolah yang sudah porak poranda. sebelum pandangnya harus terkunci katika melihat beberapa iblis muda yang berada cukup jauh dari tempatnya melayang, tanpa banyak kata di pun turun, dan setelah mengilangkan sayap miliknya dia kemudian melangkah menuju mereka.

Tap tap

"Apakah kalian sudah pulih?" Naruto memandang Rias dan anak buahnya dengan nada tenang.

"S-siapa kau, B-bagaimana bisa Kau memiliki Power of destruction milik keluarga Gremory?" jawab Rias yang malah betanya melenceng jauh atas petanyaan dari Naruto, namun mengandung nada kaget di dalamnya.

mendapat jawaban seperti itu, Naruto ingin sekali menghantamkan kepalanya pada tembok, kenapa akhir-akhir ini, kenapa dia sering mendapatkan pertanyaan yang kurang lebih hampir sama itu, itu itu saja. 'tembok, mana tembok, ada yang bawa tembok?' batin Naruto dengan nistanya.

"jawablah pertanyaanku dulu! karena aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk hal itu!" jawab Naruto yang berubah datar.

"kondisi kami baik-baik saja,, jadi sekarang jawabalah pertanyaan ku!" tuntut Rias dengan dingin serta sorot mata yang memicing tajam. sangat kaget memang saat melihat bahwa ada sosok lain selain dia dan kakaknya yang dapat menggunakan sihir penghancur yang di yakininya hanya boleh miliki oleh keturunan campuran Gremory dan Bael.

"L-lucifer-sama?"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah suara tepat di belakang Rias. semua pun sontak menoleh, dan mereka mendapati sona dan kelompoknya tengah memasang wajah kaget sembari memandang Naruto.

Rias melirik sekilas pada sang sahabat sebelum di alihkan lagi terhadap Naruto "dia bukan Onii-sama Sona!" kata Rias.

"hah,, aku memang bukan Onii-sama mu itu,, jangan kan jadi Kakakmu, mengenal mu saja aku tidak!" jawab Naruto terdengar benar-benar malas. sungguh dia sudah sangat bosan akan pertanyaan-pertanyaan monoton seperti ini.

"Kalau kau memang bukan Kakakku, kenapa kau dapat mengeluarkan Power of destruction?!" pertanyaan dengan penuh tuntutan terlontar dari mulut Rias.

"dengar ya nona,, kekuatanku ini memang sudah ada sejak lahir, jadi kau tidak berhak mengklaim kalau kekuatan ku ini cuma bisa dimiliki oleh mu dan kakak mu itu, oke!" jawab Naruto agak sedikit kesal.

"musathil, aku tidak percaya" bantah Rias.

"sebagai iblis, kau seharusnya tahu kalau di dunia ini tidak ada yang mustahil nona!" tambah Naruto, sedangkan semua para iblis muda dan dua exocist hanya dapat bungkam seketika, dan mulai membenarkan ucapannya tersebut, memang bagi mereka yang memiliki sihir, tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini, bahkan tuhan pun dapat terbunuh oleh ciptaannya sendiri. sementara Rias nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

'setelah ini aku harus memberitahu hal ini pada Onii-sama' batin Rias yang merasa belum puas akan jawaban Naruto, karena dia merasa ada yang ganjal, entah apa itu?.

"baiklah, karena pekerjaan ku sudah selesai, maka aku akan segera pulang!"

Demikian, Naruto langsung memunculkan 6 pasang sayap iblisnya, kemudian dengan sekali kepakan sayapnya, dia langsung terbang dan menjauh dari situ.

"baik, eeehh,, di mana orang itu?" karena terlalu lama bergelut dalam pikirannya, Rias tidak menyadari kalau Naruto telah pergi.

"ara ara, dia baru saja pergi beberapa saat yang lalu Bochou!, fufufufu, apa kau tidak sadar" jawab Akeno dengan ciri khasnya. sedangkan Rias hanya dapat menghembuskan nafas panjang, masih ada yang ingin di tanyakan pada Naruto, namun ya sudahlah, toh, orangnya sudah pergi.

"yare-yare, ternyata tugasku sudah selesai rupanya"

Sebuah suara berasal dari atas mendadak terdengar oleh indra mereka, dan saat menengok ke sumbernya, mereka mendapati sesosok pria tengah melayang mengunakan sepasang sayap mekanik di punggungnya.

"apa kalian yang telah membunuh targetku?" sosok bernama Vali itu selagi bertanya memandang para iblis muda di bawahnya dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Bukan kami yang membunuhnya!" jawab Rias.

"Lalu siapa kalau bukan kalian?" tanya Vali datar.

"Orangnya sudah pergi beberapa saat yang lalu!" jawab Rias.

"Mm, baiklah.. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin menyapa Rivalku" kata Vali kemudian melanjutkan dengan pandangan tertuju kepada Issei "Jadilah kuat Rival,, aku tidak mau di pertarungan kita Nanti kau malah membuat aku kecewa!"

Issei yang mendapat penyataan seperti itu hanya dapat menggertakan gigi sambil mengepalkan tangannya, bukan marah termakan omongan Vali, namun dia marah pada dirinya sendiri, karena apa yang di katakan Vali memang benar, bahwa dia masih lemah, bahkan melindungi King dan rekan-rekannya saja dirinya tidak sanggup, apalagi bertarung melawan Rivalnya.

Setelah berkata demikian Vali langsung kembali terbang meninggalkan semua iblis yang masih berada di sana.

"maaf Sona, sepertinya aku dan para budakku tidak bisa membantumu memperbaiki sekolah ini.. karena aku akan pergi ke underworld untuk membahas masalah ini, terlebih aku harus memberitahu pada Onii-sama tentang orang tadi" ujar Rias terdengar serius.

"Pergilah, biar sekolah ini aku dan kelompokku yang tangani!" jawab Sona datar, meskipun begitu namun dia juga tak kalah penasaran dengan sosok dimaksud oleh Rias.

Rias mengangguk kecil, kemudian beralih memandang para budak iblisnya. "kalian ikut aku sekarang, kita akan menuju underworld" ucapan Rias hanya di respon anggukan oleh yang lain.

…

Sesampainya di apartemen, Naruto langsung merobohkan tubuhnya pada ranjang king size miliknya, dengan posisi terlentang dia memandang langit-langit kamarnya. pertemuan dengan Rias tadi masih membekas di hatinya, entah kenapa saat dia bertemu dengan gadis itu, akan timbul sebuah perasaan sayang dalam dirinya, serta sebuah perasaan untuk melingungi, bukan dalam artian sayang pada pasangan, melainkan sayang layaknya Kakak pada Adiknya.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya, sampai akhirnya dia langsung tersadar ketika mendengar sebuah suara orang jatuh bersumber dari balkon apartemennya, otomatis dia pun bangkit, dan melangkah dengan hati-hati menuju balkon tempat suara berasal, namun tidak melupakan sikap siaganya... membuka pintu itu, dia melangkah ke tepi, dan saat kepalanya menoleh ke bawah mencari sumber suara, matanya langsung sedikit melebar tak kala sepasang iris samudra miliknya menangkap sesosok perempuan bersurai hitam dengan sepasang telinga menyerupai telinga kucing di kepalanya tengah tergeletak pingsan di tanah.

sebagai iblis yang sejak dari lahir hidup besama manusia dan telah ditanamkan sifat tolong menolong oleh kedua orang tuanya, tentu tanpa basa basi Naruto segera melompat turun dari lantai dua apartemennya untuk menghampiri si gadis, kemudian dia membalikan tubuh gadis itu. dilihatnya kondisinya telah cukup buruk, pakaian yang dikenakannya sudah banyak yang robek di beberapa bagian tubuh termasuk di bagian intim dada si gadis, meski wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik menurutnya serta baju yang telah robek di bagian satu dadanya hingga sanggup menampakan sebagian kecil puting kemerahannya, namun tetap tidak berhasil membuat Naruto tergoda sama sekali, bukan berarti dirinya memiliki sifat menyimpang, namun itu karena dia bukanlah laki-laki brengsek yang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. dan juga Naruto merasakan ada aura Youkai dalam diri gadis ini.

Naruto mengecek Nadi gadis itu sebelum berkata "masih hidup, sebaiknya aku membawanya ke dalam!"

.

kini Naruto sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV di ruang tengan, dengan pandangan yang terlihat bosan, Naruto menekan-nekan tombol remot TV dengan malas, bukti bahwa tidak ada chanel yang berhasil membuat dirinya terhibur. gadis yang pingsan tadi pun saat ini belum bangun dari acara pingsannya, pakaian yang tidak layak pakai pun sudah diganti dengan yang baru, tentu saja sebagai pria Normal yang masih tertarik pada tubuh polos kaum hawa, Naruto meminta tolong kepada tetangga perempuan di sebelah apartemennya untuk mengganti pakaian gadis itu.

"Haah, tidak ada acara yang menarik!" gumam Naruto malas.

bersamaan dengan itu, tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar sebuah suara pintu di buka berasal dari arah kamarnya, Naruto tidak menoleh karena dia sudah tahu siapa ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis yang di tolongnya beberapa saat lalu pasti kini telah terbangun.

"kau sudah bangun?" tanya Naruto tanpa melirik ke belakang.

"a-ano,, kenapa aku ada di sini?" tanya gadis itu belakang Naruto, dari suaranya terdengar sangat jelas kalau gadis itu saat ini sedang gugup.

"lebih baik kau duduk dulu!" tambah Naruto sambil membalikan kepalanya.

"L-l-lucifer-sama!" gadis bernama Kuroka itu terkaget ketika melihat siapa yang ada di depannya, sungguh di saat dirinya ingin menghindari para iblis yang saat ini tengah memburunya, dia malah bertemu langsung dengan pemimpinya membuat dia hanya dapat memundurkan langkahnya sambil memasang raut wajah takut dicampur kaget.

sedangkan Naruto, hanya dapat memijit keningnya frustasi. kenapa musti pertanyaan ini lagi, apa tidak ada pertanyaan lain seperti, 'maukah kau jadi pacarku?', hey itu telalu tinggi, jadi jangan di pikirkan.

"hey tenanglah!" kata Naruto sambil sambil berbalik badan dan melangkah pelan menuju pada Kuroka, namun justru itu semakin membuat Kuroka memperlebar jaraknya.

"T-tolong jangan hukum aku L-lucifer-sama,, sungguh aku tidak salah, aku cuma membela diriku sendiri dari Rajaku yang hendak memperkosaku!" ujar Kuroka yang mulai terdengar bergetar disertai liquid bening yang mulai menumpuk di kelopak matanya.

"hey, aku tidak sejahat itu dengan menghukum orang yang tidak bersalah!" ujar Naruto gelagapan, ketika melihat raut wajah Kuroka yang seakan menyiratkan bahwa dia adalah penjahat.

"t-tidak, t-tidak aku tidak percaya, pasti anda ingin membawaku kan!, sungguh Lucifer-sama, aku tidak berbohong, aku cuma menyelamatkan diriku saja, tolong jangan bawa aku" ujar Kuroka, malah semakin membuat Naruto gelapan.

"oke, begini saja, kalau memang aku merupakan Lucifer yang kau sebutkan dan ingin membawamu,, itu sudah kulakukan tanpa menunggu mu bangun lebih dulu!.. lagipula akan terdengar sangat aneh jika seorang Raja meninggalkan pekerjaannya cuma demi kegiatan-kegiatan tidak penting seperti ini!" sahut Naruto cepat sambil mengarahkan kedua tangannya pada Kuroka. sedangkan empunya cuma bisa diam, mencerna apa yang penyataan Naruto sampai dia mulai membernarkannya.

"b-benarkan, k-kau bukan L-lucifer-sama?" tanya Kuroka yang masih agak ragu, Naruto mengangguk yakin.

"K-kau juga tidak akan membawaku kan?" tanya lagi Kuroka

"Tentu saja!" kata Naruto tersenyum tulus, sehingga memunculkan rona tipis di kedua pipi mulus Kuroka.

"T-tapi kenapa wajahmu sangat mirip dengan Lucifer-sama?" tanya Kuroka.

"Entahlah, mungkin itu cuma kebetulan!" jawab Naruto "sebaiknya kau duduk dulu, dan ceritakan masalahmu, tenang saja aku tidak akan menyakitimu, kau bisa jamin itu!" tambah Naruto masih dengan senyuman sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Kuroka.

Sedangkan Kuroka sendiri, meskipun masih terlihat ragu dia tetap mengangguk kecil dan meraih uluran tangan Naruto. lalu keduanya melangkah menuju pada tempat Naruto sebelumnya, dan mulai duduk di sofa dengan posisi saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"So, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu nona? kenapa kau begitu takut saat melihat ku, lalu kenapa juga kau bisa tergeletak pingsan di depan apartemenku?" tanya Naruto lembut, mengingat saat ini Kuroka masih nampak sensitif. mendengar hal itu Kuroka sedikit tersentak sebelum berkata dengan takut-takut.

"saat ini, para kaum iblis sedang memburuku, gara-gara aku sudah membunuh Rajaku sendiri!" ungkap Kuroka menunduk, tidak berani menatap mata Naruto yang cuma mangguk-mangguk tanda mengerti.

"semua perbuatan pasti ada asalannya bukan?" tanya Naruto.

Mendengar itu, Kuroka pun tidak punya pilihan lain, dia pun perlahan menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari tuannya yang ingin mengambil kekuatan Nekoshosu miliknya dan ingin memperkosanya dengan ancaman kalau Kuroka tidak menuruti perintah bejat tuannya itu, maka adiknya akan dibunuh olehnya, hingga menceritakan kepada Naruto dia yang sudah menjadi iblis liar, dan berusaha kabur dari kejaran para pengawal iblis underworld yang mengejarnya, namun berhasil lolos, sampai dirinya terbangun sudah berada di tempat ini.

Selama menceritakan semua itu, setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut Kuroka nampak bergetar dengan air mata yang sesekali menetes, bukti bahwa dia selain takut akan di buru oleh para iblis, juga dia sangat cemas akan keselamatan adiknya, meskipun dia yakin bahwa sang adik sendiri sangat membenci dirinya karena suatu alasan.

Melihat Kuroka yang sangat terpukul akan masalah yang dihadapinya serta dengan air mata yang nampak bercucuran melewati kedua pipinya, akhirnya Naruto mendekat berinisiatif menenangkan Kuroka dengan membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"aku tidak menyangka masalahmu ini yang sangat rumit nona,, tapi melihat kesungguhanmu yang sangat menyayangi adikmu, maka kau boleh berlindung di tempat selama kau mau,, menurutku kau tidak salah, kau cuma melindungi yang seharusnya menjadi hakmu,,,, jadi, apapun yang akan terjadi aku pasti akan melindumu dari iblis yang akan memburumu, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menghukum orang yang tidak ada salah, dan jika perlu aku akan melindungimu bahkan dari Raja iblis itu sekalipun!" ujar Naruto dengan nada lembut. sedangkan Kuroka yang mendengar hal itu, tubuhnya kian bergetar, meskipun dirinya baru mengenal pria ini, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa bahwa pria yang memeluknya saat ini tidak berbohong, dirasanya pria ini begitu baik, dia yakin itu. sehingga air mata yang semula menetes pelan itu, kini telah mengalir deras bahkan mulai menjadi isakan, sampai-sampai baju yang di kenakan Naruto sudah mulai basah di bagian dada. dan entah kenapa juga, pelukan pria ini dapat membuat tubuhnya langsung merasa nyaman, selain itu dia juga merasa aman saat berada di pelukan pria ini, seakan dirinya berada dalam sebuah perlindungan mutlak, yang berarti jika dia berada didekat orang ini, tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang dapat menyentuhnya atau bahkan menyakitinya.

"A-aku tidak tahu lagi harus berterima kasih padamu pemuda-san, tapi apa ini tidak berlebihan untuk ukuran dua orang yang baru bertemu?" tanya Kuroka dengan nada lirih. Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Kuroka dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, dan dengan tangan secara perlahan terangkat Naruto mulai menghapus air mata di pipi Kuroka menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"tidak, kau tak tidak perlu berterima kasih,,, meski belum pernah merasakan apa yang tengah kau rasakan, tapi aku cukup mengerti itu,, dan juga bagiku kau telah mengambil pilihan yang tepat,,, semua orang pun pasti akan melakukan cara yang sama kalau berada di posisimu"

Kuroka hanya dapat terpaku ketika medengar ucapan Naruto, apalagi mana kala iris kelamnya bertukar pandang dengan iris samudra milik pemuda di hadapannya, perlahan tapi pasti dirinya mulai terbawa dan tenggelam akan keindahan serta kelembutan yang terkadung pada sepasang mata ini, seakan berada disebuah padang bunga yang luas nan indah serta beralaskan langit biru yang menawan,,, dia tidak sanggup terus-menerus berada dalam posisi jarak sedekat ini, ingin sekali menjauh namun dirinya tidak mampu, dia merasa bahwa saat ini alam bawah sadarnya telah mengambil alih seluruh saraf persendian tubuhnya.

"aku sedikit merasa lucu, dalam posisi seperti ini kita belum mengenal satu sama lain,,,,, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto" kata Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya setelah dirinya menjauhkan jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Kuroka.

Otomatis sang lawan bicara seketika tersadar, dan hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam demi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang seketika merona malu, merasa telah terbawa suasana. namun meskipun begitu, dia tetap menyahut ucapan Naruto.

"N-namaku Kuroka, Kuroka toujou!" kata Kuroka lebih terdengar seperti bisikan, di iringi dengan perutnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi nyaring, pertanda bahwa cacing-cacing yang berada di perutnya sudah mulai berdemo untuk menuntut nutrisi, membuat dirinya semakin malu bahkan rona merah yang tadinya cuma menghiasi kedua pipinya sekarang mulai memperlebar kawasannya sampai ke pangkal leher, bakal-bakal asap secara perlahan menggembul dari atas kepalanya.

Naruto sedikit terkekeh sebelum berkata "makanlah, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu"

…

Sementara di underworld, tepatnya di ruangan para maou. nampak suasana di dalam ruangan para Maou terasa begitu dingin, itu karena saat ini Rias tengah menceritakan penyerangan Kokabiel terhadap dirinya kepada Kakaknya.

Brakk

"Cih,, apa alasan orang itu ingin memulai kembali Great war?" tanya Shirzech setelah menggebrak meja dengan tatapan marah, saat mendengar penjelasan Adik manisnya.

"Shirzech, aku ingin mengadakan pertemuan tiga fraksi untuk membahas masalah ini dengan Azazel!" timpal Serafall tak kalah emosi dan duduk tepat di sebelah Shirzech, karena di sana juga ada Sona yang sangat dia sayangi.

"Tapi kau baik-baik saja kan Rias-chan,, kau tidak terluka kan?" tanya Shirzech dengan wajah khawatir.

"Itu juga yang ingin aku katakan padamu Onii-sama,, kami semua baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang terluka,, karena beruntung ada seorang iblis yang menyematkan kami!" tambah Rias mulai masuk ke mode serius.

"Siapa Rias-chan?" tanya lagi Shirzech.

"Aku tidak tahu, ini kebetulan atau tidak, tapi iblis yang menyelamatkan kami wajahnya sangat mirip denganmu Onii-sama!..." ucap Rias membuat keempat Maou kaget, kemudian Rias melanjutkan sembari memejamkan mata "...tapi yang paling membuat aku kaget ialah,, dia dapat menggunakan Power of Destruction!"

Ke empat Maou pun semakin melebarkan matanya mendengar hal ini, terlebih Shirzech.

"Apa kau yakin Rias-chan?" tanya Shirzech sambil memasang wajah super seriusnya, namun tidak menutup raut wajah kagetnya.

"Aku sangat yakin dengan apa yang aku katakan Onii-sama,, karena aku melihat sendiri kekuatan yang di keluarkan orang itu, apalagi di perkuat dengan enam pasang sayap yang dia miliki" timpat Rias.

"Lalu apa kau tahu tempat tinggal Iblis itu?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak tahu Onii-sama!" ucap Rias dengan sedikit menyesal.

"Ini tidak bisa di biarkan,, kita harus menemukan orang itu secepatnya, meskipun seorang iblis sama seperti kita, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau iblis itu bisa saja jadi ancaman bagi Underwordl!.." kata Shirzech sebelum melanjutkan "..Tapi aku harap pada kalian untuk sementara waktu merahasiakan dulu hal ini, termasuk pada Otou-sama dan Oka-sama"

Semuanya hanya membalas berupa anggukan, sebelum Rias bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil menatap Shirzech.

"Onii-sama,, aku rasa cuma itu yang ingin aku sampaikan"

"apa kau sudah mau kembali Rias-chan?" tanya Shirzech. direspon anggukan oleh si empu.

"Tidak, aku masih ingin bertemu dengan Oka-sama dan Otou-sama, jadi aku mau singgah ke rumah dulu!" kata Rias.

"Baiklah,, tapi kalau ada yang terjadi padamu, tolong langsung hubungi Onii-sama mu ini ya!" balas Shirzech terdengar khawatir setelah mengetahui bahwa Adiknya sempat di landa bahaya.

"Iya, tenang saja, kali ini aku akan menghubungimu apapun yang terjadi!" ucap Rias.

Setelah itu, Rias segera berbalik menuju ke pintu keluar dan pergi ke kediaman orang tuanya.

Kini di ruangan itu tinggal tersisa ke empat maou,, Shirzech melirik sekilas pada pintu yang sudah tertutup kembali setelah kepergian Rias, saat ini nampak dia tengah memikirkan Sosok yang di katakan Rias, 'Siapa ya Iblis itu,,, kurasa aku harus menyidiki hal ini?!' batin Shirzech, hingga suara Ajuka berhasil menyita perhatiannya.

"Shirzech, pengawalku baru menghubungiku bahwa mereka telah kehilangan jejak dari buronan atas nama Kuroka Toujou" Ajuka berkata serius. Shirzech pun menoleh.

"Tertanya iblis liar itu berhasil kabur ya,, hmm, baiklah,, kalau begitu aku akan mengutus semua pengawalku untuk memburunya, kita lihat apakah dia masih bisa bersebunyi atau tidak!" ucap Shirzech datar di iringi seringai kecil terukir di sudut bibirnya.

TBC...

yo, apakah ini akan terjadi konflik antara Naruto dan si Lucifer.? kita lihat nanti.

saya minta maaf kalo baru update sekarang ya guys,, ya, kalian tahu kan kalo saya ini masih siswa kelas 1 sma, dan akhir-akhir ini saya masih sedang menuntaskan nilai-nilai mata pelajaran yang belum tuntas, jadi saya masih fokus akan hal itu,,, karena tahun lalu peringkat saya turun dari rangking 2 jadi rangking 5..

akibatnya, saya rasa chapter ini alurnya maksa banget.. maaf yaa kalau jelek.,, saya juga minta maaf kalau masih belum menyempurnakan tulisan saya,, ini saja saya ketiknya buru-buru karena masih beberapa mata pelajaran yang musti saya tuntaskan.. jadi maap ya..

…

dan saya liat ada beberapa reader yang mengusulkan pair. kalau begitu saya yang buat polingnya.

Pair :

Kuroka

Gabriel

Serafall

Akeno

Grayfia

Rias (incest)

sepertinya cukup itu dulu. kalau ingin nambah, bisa di sharing lewat inbox atau kolom Reviews..

spertinya cuma itu yang ingin saya sampaikan.. saya akan berusaha semampu saya mempercepat udpdatenya,, dan untuk fic saya yang satunya,, sebenarnya sudau jadi dan tinggal di korkesi, namaun sekali lagi saya belum punya waktu untuk mengeceknya,, jadi maap ya, saya usahain juga sebentar lagi itu update.

See you chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

**naruto : masashi kishimoto highschool dxd : ichie ishibumi**

 **WARNING : typo, ooc, bahasa tidak baku, amburadul, gaje, alur gak jelas,. strong!naru, not godlike, crimson naru.**

 **author baru dan masih amatir, jadi mohon bimbingan dari author senior? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ﾟﾙﾏ/span/font**

 **AN : saya buat alurnya sedikit acakan, jadi mohon para readers bisa memakluminya ya!,, apabila ada kesalahan katanya, sekali lagi saya minta maaf, karena jujur saya tidak terlalu pasih dalam berbahasa indonesia.**

 **Chapter 3**

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah insiden penyerangan Kokabiel terhadap dua adik Maou atau Rias Gremory dan sahabat masa kecilnya Sona Sitri, dan bersamaan dengan di temukannya Iblis liar atau bernama Koruka Toujou oleh Naruto di depan apartemennya.

Hari minggu yang paling di tunggu pun menyapa. meski baru pukul 7 pagi namun suasana kota sudah mulai di ramaikan oleh orang-orang yang ingin menikmati akhir pekan mereka dengan gembira, entah itu mengabiskan waktu bersama keluarga, berlibur, berolahraga, berbelanja, ngumpul bersama kawan-kawan maupun pacar, atau juga tidur bagi yang jones. begitu juga dengan Naruto yang saat ini tengah melakukan joging pagi. dengan berlari kecil terlihat Naruto sedang menyusuri jalanan Kota di sekitaran kota.

Tubuh bagian atasnya hanya di selimuti kaos oblong putih polos tipis, yang di padukan dengan sebuah celana panjang training berwarna dongker, sementara untuk pelindung kakinya, dia lebih memilih mengenakan sepasang sepatu Nike kombinasi warna merah biru. Naruto terus berlari ringan tak mengubris banyaknya pasang mata dari kaum Hawa yang saat ini tengah tertuju kearahnya sembari memasang wajah merona plus malu-malu.

Sudah hampir 30 menit dia melakukan joging pagi sejak pukul enam tadi, dan saat merasa sudah cukup dia pun berhenti sebentar hingga dirinya memutuskan mencari tempat guna mengistiratkan tubuhnya sebentar, dan ketika penglihatannya menemukan sebuah taman berada di sebrang jalan dari tempatnya berdiri, dirinya pun memutuskan berbelok menuju taman itu. sesampainya di taman yang nampak juga sudah mulai di ramaikan oleh orang yang sekedar bersantai maupun berolahraga,, Naruto segera melangkah ke arah bangku taman yang berada di bagian timur. setelah itu, dia pun duduk sendiri di bangku tersebut, kemudian dia mengelap keringat yang masih menetes di pelipisnya menggunakan handuk kecil yang melingkar di leher miliknya, namun kegiatannya itu justru semakin menambah pesonanya di mata kaum hawa, sehingga mengasilkan sebuah pekikkan histeris yang cukup memekkik telinga. dan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan gaje berbentuk lope dari kaum hawa serta tatapan iri dari kaum Adam Naruto pun membuka tutup minuman isotonik yang memang telah di sediakannya, lalu di teguknya minuman tersebut sampai tak tersisa membuktikan Naruto sudah cukup kehausan setelah melakukan olahraga paginya. setelah habis, Naruto segera membuang botol kosong bekas minumannya ke tempat sampah yang kebetulan ada di sisi kirinya.

"Ahh,, segarnya" gumam Naruto sambil meregakan sedikit otot-otot tubuhnya yang cukup lelah namun juga menyegarkan, akan tetapi sekali lagi dia membuat gestur yang malah semakin telihat keren dimata para gadis maupun emak-emak.

"Kyaaa, dia sangat seksi" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan histeris salah seorang wanita tak jauh darinya sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya di sertai lompat-lompat gaje, ketika melihat gerakan tubuh Naruto yang sebegitu seksinya di kedua mata lopenya.

"Kyaaa, aku mau jadi pacarnya!"

"Kyaaa, aku ingin menyentuhnya... kyaaaa,,,, aaahhh" tambah yang satunya lagi sebelum wanita cantik itu terkapar tak berdaya dengan hidung yang bercucuran darah karena tidak kuat melihat tubuh profesional Naruto.

Naruto hanya berdengus menyaksikan hal tersebut, hasil teriakan melengking 'ultrasonic' itu pula juga sukses membuat telinganya serasa ditusuk sehingga dia pun menutup kedua pendengarannya agar tidak menjadi tuli nantinya, namun detik selanjutnya dia mendadak terbengong serta bola mata yang memutih ala anime ketika mendengar...

"TERKUTUKLAH KAU PRIA KEREN,TAMPAN DAN MACO!"

Mendengar beberapa teriakan bariton mengandung furstasi didalamnya yang berasal dari para pria yang terang-terangan mengutuknya, Naruto dalam hati sekali lagi menghela nafas gusar sebelum membatin 'lebih baik aku segera pulang!'

Sesampainya di depan pintu apartemennya, Naruto tanpa berkata-kata langsung membuka pintu di depannya dengan cara menekan tombol password yang menempel tepat di sisi kanan handle pintu, lalu setelah itu dia pun segera membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Tadaima" Naruto sedikit berteriak guna sosok di dalam apartemen dapat mendengarnya.

"Okaeri" dari dalam seorang gadis bersurai hitam terlihat berjalan ke arah Naruto sembari mengenakan amprom merah dengan tangan memegang sebuah spatula.

"Kau sudah pulang Naruto-kun?" tanya gadis itu bernama asli Kuroka beberapa langkah di depan Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

"Yah, begitulah" balas Naruto sambil melangkah masuk tak lupa melepas sepatu sport miliknya untuk di letakan di rak sepatu yang berada di pinggir dinding... di ikuti Kuroka yang kini telah berada belakangnya, Naruto segera membuka kaosnya, kemudian membuangnya asal..,

Hingga tak ayal, tubuh seksi yang sempatnya di teriakin oleh para wanita di taman tadi, kini telah tersekspos sehingga satu-satunya perempuan yang berada di belakangnya seketika di buat terpaku dan perlahan-lahan rona merah mulai timbul pada kedua pipinya. bagaiamana tidak, bagi Kuroka, bagian tubuh Naruto saat ini nampak sangat seksi di kedua matanya, bahu lebar dan kokoh terkesan maskulin yang mengkilap akibat cucuran keringat, namun juga tidak terlalu kekar karena kalau terlalu kekar malah akan telihat menggelikan..,

Kuroka hanya bisa menelan ludahnya susah payah, dan berusaha menahan gejolak nafsu yang mulai dia rasakan.. sepertinya sifat mesum dan penggoda milik Kuroka mulai tampak.

Gluk

"Kuroka, kenapa kau diam saja, apa ada yang salah?"

Fantasy liar Kuroka langsung buyar, ketika mendengar sebuah suara sapaan Naruto meski kecil tapi cukup membuatnya terkaget. dan dilihatnya Naruto tengah menatap dirinya sembari memasang wajah bingung.

"Eeeh, tidak-tidak, ha ha ha!" Kuroka berkata cepat sambil tertawa hambar karena tidak ingin Naruto tahu apa yang sempat dia bayangkan,,, dan dengan pipi merona karena dirinya telah membayangkan yang ena ena Kuroka pun langsung berlalu cepat meninggalkan secercah asap dalam bekas pijakannya dan menuju ke arah dapur untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya sehingga mendapat tatapan aneh dari Naruto.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat merasa heran akan tingkah absurd Kuroka,, beberapa detik selanjutnya Naruto pun mengangkat bahu tidak perduli, sebelum dirinya kembali melanjutkan langkanya yang sempat tertunda dan menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

30 menit berselang dan jam di dinding baru menunjukan pukul 8 kurang, kini di meja makan Naruto dan Kuroka tengah menikmati sarapan pagi buatan Kuroka dengan khidmad namun tetap ada obrolan-obran ringan yang menemani suasana sarapan ini agar tidak terasa canggung. tapi meskipun ada obrolan ringan yang menemani mereka, namun tidak bagi Kuroka yang sesekali diam sembari memasang wajah merona kemudian menggeleng, sepertinya Kuroka masih memikirkan kejadian tadi, itu terbukti adanya rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipi mulusnya. apalagi saat ini dia juga sedang berusaha menahan sekuat tenaga darah yang ingin sekali meluber keluar..

 _'Tubuh Naruto-kun_ ' batin Kuroka yang di kedua pipinya sudah merona pekat, namun detik selanjutnya dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya demi mengusir pikiran nistanya itu agar tidak menjerumuskan dirinya ke hal-hal yang berujung ke tindak asusila #plak. mendapat tatapan bingung dari Naruto.

"Ada apa denganmu Kuroka, kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?" tanya Naruto di sela-sela mengunyah karenya.

"Eeehh, tidak-tidak,, aku memakannya kok, ini lihat" jawab Kuroka gelagapan, dengan kecepatan cahaya yang entah didapatnya dari mana, Kuroka langsung melahap karenya tak sadar kalau kare itu masih panas.

Naruto hanya dapat sweatdrop ketika melihat kecepatan makan Kuroka yang bahkan gerakan tangannya tidak terlihat oleh iblia sekelas dirinya.

"Hey, makan lah pelan-pelan, kau akan tersedak nantinya!" nasehat Naruto, dan detik selanjutnya.

Uhuk uhuk, "panas-panas, hwwa hwaa" ujar Kuroka sambil mengipas-ngipas kedua tangannya di depan mulutnya karena mulutnya serasa terbakar setelah memakan kare dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Ini minumlah" Naruto langsung menyondorkan segelas air minum terhadap Kuroka ketika melihat si empu tersedak. dan langsung di raih oleh Kuroka sendiri.

Gluk Gluk.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu Kuroka?" tanya Naruto khawatir, menyangka mungkin Kuroka masih kepikiran dengan masalah tempo hari.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun! he he he" elak Kuroka di akhiri tawa hambar miliknya. tidak mungkin kan kalau dirinya berkata jujur pada Naruto bahwa dirinya tengah membayangkan tubuh Naruto yang menurutnya sangat atletis itu sampai-sampai sukses membuat gejolak nafsunya sempat naik.

"Benar, kau tidak apa-apa? apa kau masih memikirkan masalah tempo hari?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Eehhh, tidak kok,, aku baik-baik saja! hanya saja apa masakanku enak menurutmu?" jawab Kuroka di akhiri kalimat pengalihan topik.

"Um, masakanmu sangat enak kok!" jawab Naruto diiringi anggukan, dan sepertinya usaha Kuroka berhasil.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kuroka antusias. sekali lagi di balas anggukan yakin oleh Naruto.

"Syukurlah!" syukur Kuroka sambil mengela nafas lega, bukan bersyukur karena Naruto memuji masakannya, melainkan usahanya cukup berhasil dengan membuat Naruto lupa akan pokok pembahasan tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau merasa nyaman tinggal di sini Kuroka?" tanya Naruto setelah meneguk setengah air minumnya bukti bahwa Naruto telah selesai makan.

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, Kuroka menghentikan kegiatan makannya sejenak, sebelum meresponnya dengan beberapa kali anggukan kepala.

"Yah, aku sangat nyaman Naruto-kun,, sekali lagi terima kasih karena kau telah mengijinkan aku tinggal di sini, Naruto-kun?" kata Kuroka sambil tersenyum tulus kepada Naruto yang menurutnya begitu baik hati.

"Sama-sama, aku juga senang kok bisa membantumu" ujar Naruto ikut tersenyum tulus.

"Lalu habis ini, aku ingin kau ikut denganku, aku akan mengajakmu ke toko pakaian, karena kulihat stok bajumu sangat terbatas!" lanjut Naruto sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

"Tapi aku tidak punya uang Naruto-kun!" balas Kuroka berkata jujur.

"Kalau itu tenang saja, kebetulan tabunganku kurasa masih cukup banyak!" balas Naruto santai, tak memikirkan masalah keuangan.

Faktas bahwa Naruto memang dari bayi telah hidup dalam keluarga kaya raya, karena sebenarnya orang tua angkat Naruto yang notabennya seorang manusia merupakan pengusaha sukses asal spanyol yang memiliki perusahaan besar yang bergerak di bagian Komunikasi, sekaligus juga ayanya sempat menjadi salah satu dari beberapa orang terkaya di eropa, dan sebelum orang tuanya meninggal, Naruto telah diwariskan setengah aset perusahaan orang tuanya, sementara untuk setengahnya lagi di berikan pada adiknya,, yah, dia memang memiliki adik seorang perempuan, namun sang adik saat ini tengah melanjutkan pendidikannya di sebuah Universitas terbaik dunia, yaitu Harvard University,,, karena sehabis Wisuda adiknya itu akan langsung di angkat menjadi Direktur utama dalam perusahaan sang Ayah. yah meski sebenarnya, Naruto sendiri yang di tunjuk oleh dewan direksi yang mendududi jabatan tersebut.. akan tetapi Naruto sendiri menolaknya dengan alasan yang cukup tidak masuk akal. yaitu ingin bebas dan dipusingkan dengan tumpukan-tumpukan dokumen.

Sedang Kuroka terdiam beberapa saat, entah mengapa semua tindakan-tindakan kecil Naruto selalu sukses membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang serta hati yang merasa nyaman di waktu yang saling bertabrakan. apakah ini dirinya mulai mencintai Naruto, tapi apakah itu bisa terjadi, bila dua orang yang baru saling mengenal beberapa hari, di antara salah satunya langsung memiliki perasaan itu,,, sibuk dengan lamunannya Kuroka sampai tak menyadari bahwa saat ini Naruto tengah memanggil-manggil namanya dengan jarak wajah satu sama lain hanya di pisahkan beberapa senti saja.

"..Ruko"

"Hello, Kuroka!"

Kuroka langsung tersadar ketika telinganya menangkap sinyal panggilan dari Naruto, detik selanjutnya dia langsung menundukan kepala dalam-dalam tak kala kadua mata kelamnya sempat beradu pandang dengan Iris samudra milik Naruto yang paling ingin dia hindari namun juga paling dia sukai... dan dalam posisi kepala tertunduk malu, Kuroka berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang saat ini sedang menari-nari ala india dengan judul lagu Koil mil gaya.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam Kuroka, apa kau tidak mau menambah pakaiannmu?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Kuroka bingung setelah menjauhkan wajahnya.

"A-ano, umm,, t-tapi apa tidak merepotkanmu Naruto-kun?!" jawab Kuroka lirih karena dirinya masih berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang saat ini sudah mulai masuk reff.

 _'Ada apa dengan diriku?_ ' batin Kuroka dalam pose menunduk sambil memegang dadanya kirinya.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali,,, tentu saja kau tidak merepotkanku, kan aku sendiri yang menawarkan, lagi pula aku juga ingin membeli ponsel baru, gara-gara ponsel lamaku sudah hilang!" ujar Naruto becanda, karena tidak ingin membuat Kuroka merasa terbebani. namun tawanya langsung terhenti dan seketika digantikan dengan raut wajah pucat serta mata sedikit melebar, karena secara tiba-tiba dirinya terpaksa teringat tentang sesuatu hal mengerikan.

 _'Mati aku,, kenapa aku bisa lupa akan hal itu?,, mudah-mudahan saja dia tidak marah_!' Naruto berdoa miris dalam batin.

"B-baiklah, aku mau Naruto-kun!" balas Kuroka lirih, dan masih menunduk. berhasil membuat Naruto tertarik dari lamunan akan hal menyeramkan tersebut.

"Yah, kalau begitu aku siap-siap dulu Kuroka, kau juga sebaiknya bersiap-siap" kata Naruto sebelum bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Kuroka yang perlahan medongakan kepalanya memandang punggung Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit di maksudkan, karena di artikan sudah terlalu mainstream.

 _'Kenapa kau begitu baik Naruto-kun?! apa kau tidak sadar setiap kebaikan mu itu selalu membuat jantung ini berdetak'_ batin Kuroka yang masih merasa jatungnya saat ini sedang berdetak kencang namun dengan sensasi yang menyenangkan.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat belahan bumi lain, tepatnya di Universitas ternama di dunia yaitu Harvard University, nampak di sebuah taman yang banyak di lalui mahasiswa, tepatnya di sebuah bangku taman bagian selatan kampus dimana pada belakang bangku tersebut telah ditumbuhi sebuah pohon besar yang daunnya rimbun hingga membuat cahaya matahari tidak dapat menerpa seonggok tubuh milik seorang gadis cantik yang tengah duduk sendiri di sana. gadis cantik yang memiliki surai perak di urai panjang sepunggung dengan kulis putih mulus bak porselen.

Yang sepertinya gadis tersebut sedang gelisah ditandai dengan sesekali kepalanya menengok ke bawah tepat pada benda persegi ukuran lima inci yang berada digenggaman kedua tangannya, yang bahasa gaulnya adalah Gadged.

"Kenapa dari kemarin Onii-chan belum memberi kabar padaku ya? sebebarnya apa yang terjadi padanya ya?,, kenapa setiap ku terlfon nomornya selalu gak aktif" gadis cantik berusia sekitaran 23 itu berguman dengan nada terdengar gusar sambil menatap Smartphone merek ' _samsul_ ' 8s yang berada digenggamnya.

"Awas saja kalau sampai aku bertemu dengannya, akan aku kebiri kau kau nii-chan,, tidak tahu kah kalau adik manismu ini sudah sangat merindukanmu?" guman gadis itu lagi dengan seringai jahat yang perlahan terukir di bibir ranumnya sehingga membuat beberapa Mahasiswa yang melewatinya pun langsung mempercepat langkah mereka sembari memasang wajah pucat tak kala melihat raut wajahnya yang lebih terlihat seperti Killer Clown dalam film Clown.

Kembali lagi ke tempat Naruto, beberapa jam telah berlalu, Naruto yang telah selesai menemani Kuroka dalam hal berbelanja segala kebutuhan wajib wanita kini tengah berbaring terlentang pada ranjang king size miliknya dengan tampang terlihat lelah...,,, dia tidak menyangka bahwa menemani wanita shoping itu selain melelahkan juga sangat membosankan, bayangkan saja mereka berdua berbelanja di salah satu Mall terbesar di negara ini yang berada di pusat kota, dan selama 4 jam itu pula keduanya hanya berputar-putar di satu tempat saja, sampai-sampai membuat kakinya seperti minta di ganti dengan yang baru,,,, dan ngomong-ngomong soal Kuroka, dia merasa heran dengan Youkai Neko tersebut, gadis yang tinggal bersamanya itu, tidak kelihatan wajah lelahnya sama sekali, bahkan selama berbelanja, Kuroka justru lebih terlihat bahagia serta semangat dibandingkan kelelahan,, dan entah kenapa juga dirinya akan merasa senang ketika melihat wajah bahagia Kuroka.

Ngomong-ngomong soal wanita, sepertinya Naruto melupakan sesuatu, tapi apa, ya?. hum, cukup lama Naruto berusaha mencari keganjalan tersebut, sebelum secara terpaksa dia langsung dibuat terkejut ketika mengingat kejanggalan yang mengganggu pikirannya itu, lalu dengan gestur tangan yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai bergetar, dia langsung mengocek saku kanan celananya demi mengambil Smartphone yang baru di belinya tadi bersama Kuroka.

Kini dalam pose duduk di tepi ranjang miliknya, Naruto menekan layar touchscrean miliknya dengan jari bergetar, setelah menekan angka berjumlah 12 digit di layar handphone miliknya dengan sedikit usaha keras, Naruto perlahan-lahan menempelakan benda tersebut di satu telinganya.

Tuut tuut tuut.

Setia menunggu jawaban dari seberang sana, Naruto tidak ada kegiatan lain, selain hanya menggetarkan satu kakinya di permukaan lantai kamar miliknya, bukti bahwa saat ini Naruto sedang gugup bercamur panik. dan tak lama kemudian terdengarlah suara balasan perempuan dari balik speaker ponsel baru bemerek _'Iphul'_ 8 plus miliknya. yang di bagian belakangnya terpasang logo mangga yang sudah di gigit.

 _"Hallo?"_

"Hallo, Imotou, maaf Nii-san bar..."

 _"ONII-CHAN!"_ terdengar teriakan memekkik telinga dari sebrang sana membuat Naruto harus memotong ucapannya sendiri dan mulai menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya agar pendengarannya tidak terganggu. kemudian Naruto mendekatkan lagi ponselnya.

"H-halo Imotou, apa ka..."

 _"Kenapa kau baru menghubungiku sekarang baka Nii-san? apa kau sudah tidak sayang sama adikmu ini? hiks.. kau jahat Nii-san,, apa kau sudah lupa padaku, apakah lantaran berada di jepang kau tidak lagi menghubungiku, aku benci padamu! hiks"_

Naruto langsung dibuat gelagapan, saat mendengar suara balasan dari balik ponselnya, suara yang berhasil memotong ulang perkataannya itu terdengar seperti bentakan disertai tangisan dalam setiap katanya, Naruto hanya menghela nafas gusar sebelum membatin _'hah, wanita memang merepotkan'_ batin Naruto dengan kedua bola mata memutih ala anime karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menghadapi adiknya yang super duper Brocon tersebut. lantas dia pun memilih untuk diam beberapa saat, menunggu si Brocon tersebut menghentikan ocehannya.

Oke pindah dulu sceen dari tempat itu, belum saatnya reader tahu siapa adik Naruto, kita pindah ke sekolah akademy Kuoh yang saat ini sedang sunyi dikarenakan hari minggu libur,, ya iyalah...

Akademy Kuoh merupakan sekolah elit bla bla bla, kalian sudah tahu kan dari fic-fic lain.

Meskipun hari minggu merupakan hari dimana paling di senangi oleh sebagian siswa sekolahan, namun sepertinya itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang gadis yang saat ini lebih memilih menyendiri di dalam sebuah kamar indor yang terdapat di dalam ruangan klubnya,, gadis bernama Rias tersebut nampak tengah bergelut dalam lamunannya.

 _'Sebenarnya siapa ya orang itu,, kenapa aku merasa seperti memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat dengannya?_ ' batin Rias,, yah, saat ini dia sedang berusaha mengambil kesimpulan terhadap sosok yang menyelamatkannya dan kempoknya dari Kokabiel yang ingin menyerangnya beberapa waktu lalu. meski pertemuan itu sudah berlalu beberapa hari, namun entah kenapa dirinya masih penasaran akan sosok Naruto, dalam artian berbeda ketika dia ingin menggali demi mengambil sebuah kesimpulan, dia justru merasakan sebuah perasaan, perasaan rindu yang dirinya sendiri tidak tahu datangnya dari mana. sungguh, dia tidak mengerti akan perasaan ini. sempat dia berspekulasi yakin, bahwa yang mana sosok itu mungkin merupakan saudaranya selain Shirzech, namun setelah di pikir-pikir, bagaiamana bisa itu terjadi, kalau kedua orang tuanya bahkan beberapa golongan iblis yang hidup lebih lama sebelum kakaknya, tidak ada informasi bahwa dia memiliki satu saudara lagi. ingin sekali dirinya membicarakan ini dengan kedua orang tuanya, berharap mungkin kedua orang tuanya dapat menjawab rasa penasarannya itu yang makin hari makin jadi. namun terpaksa dia urungkan, mengingat dirinya masih terikat janji dengan kakaknya agar jangan dulu memberi tahu pada siapapun malasah ini.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia berdengus lelah tentang hal ini, dia bukan Sona Sitri yang memiliki kemampuan otak di atas rata-rata yang dapat menyimpulkan sesuatu sebegitu akuratnya.

Cklek.

Tap tap tap.

Ketika terdengar suara pintu tebuka, Rias tidak menoleh sedikit pun, dia sudah mengetahui ini siapa, dari auranya saja Rias sudah mengetahui bahwa si pembuka pintu ialah Queennya sendiri sebut saja Akeno.

"Ara ara Bochou, aku perhatikan akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun, bisakah kah kau ceritakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya mengganggu pikiranmu?" Akeno menatap Rias dari samping kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di sisi kanan sang King.

"Entahlah Akeno, tidak tahu kenapa aku masih memikirkan iblis yang menolong kita waktu itu!" ujar Rias tanpa menoleh. Akeno pun sudah tahu apa yang di maksud dari sang king

"Uhm, sebenarnya aku juga merasa ganjal dengan iblis itu Bochou!, aku merasa iblis itu seperti memiliki hubungan denganmu" balas Akeno. Rias cukup terkejut mendengarnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Rias memandang Akeno dengan raut wajah penasaran, berharap mungkin Akeno bisa sedikit memberi solusi.

"Yah, aku merasa kau dan iblis itu memiliki suatu hubungan,, maksudku,, aku merasa kalian berdua seperti saudara kandung,, aku berkata seperti itu, setelah melihat sendiri wajahnya yang memang sangat mirip sama Lucifer-sama dan juga dirimu, apalagi hal itu diperkuat dengan Power of Destruction yang bisa dia cipakan, hal itu yang semakin membuat aku yakin bahwa dia memang memiliki hubungan dengamu,,,, tapi di sisi lain aku juga tidak yakin dengan apa yang aku katakan! mengingat pemuda itu tidak pernah aku lihat atau aku dengar sebelumnya" jawab Akeno dengan nada serius. tidak terdengar seperti biasanya.

"Umm, aku juga berpikir demikian Akeno!" ujar Rias sembari menyentuh dagunya menimbang-nimbang. sebelum wajah cantiknya langsung beralih cepat balas memandang sang queen "Akeno sekarang Kau harus ikut denganku, kita akan menuju Underworld"

"Memangnya ada apa Bochou?" Akeno bertanya Kaget saat melihat kingnya yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Kurasa aku mencari tahunya sendiri!"

"Tapi bukannya Lucifer-sama melarang kita agar jangan dulu mengatakan masalah ini pada siapapun?"

"Yah, aku tahu dan aku tidak akan mengatakannya,, aku cuma mau ingin membuktikannya sendiri dari data-data rumah sakit tempat Okaa-sama melahirkan Kakakku dulu. karena hanya itu satu-satunya cara yang dapat membuktikan semuanya!.. dan mudahan-mudahan saja, data-data pasien itu masih tersimpan" jawab Rias.

"Kurasa itu bisa kita coba Bochou!"

Ujar Akeno tersenyum simpul, sebelum dirinya berdiri berdampingan dengan sang King, kemudian dia pun segera menciptakan lingkaran sihir teleportasi, dan dalam sekejab saja keduanya pun menghilang di telan oleh lingkaran sihir tersebut.

Malam harinya, kini Naruto sedang berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota dengan langkah ringan sembari kedua tangan di masukan ke dalam saku celananya, saat ini dia tengah memakai pakaian santai tidak terlalu rapi namun juga tidak telalu longgar, hanya kaos merah yang di balut dengan sebuah jaket hoddie hitam polos serta celana jeans panjang yang dia kenakan, Naruto terus berjalan, tujuannya kali ini ialah ke sungai tempat Azazel biasa nongkrong.

Dia ingin merilekskan batinnya yang sedikit merasa lelah, kenapa lelah?, salahkan saja adiknya yang dari siang terus berceloteh ria dan baru beberapa saat lalu menutup telfonnya, itupun Naruto sendiri yang memaksanya,,, dan selama beberapa jam itu pula, adiknya hanya menceritakan semua tentang kehidupannya selama di Amerika, dan seakan tidak ada habisnya Naruto juga di paksa mendengar semua cerita membosankan Adiknya tersebut, mulai dari fasion lah, guru killer lah, teman-teman lah, bahkan diapun menceritakan pada Naruto tentang perjalanan asmaranya, dia bercerita bahwa selama dia berkuliah di Harvard, sudah banyak kaum pria yang menembaknya, ada yang kaya, tampan, jelek, pintar, bodoh, berkulit hitam, putih, merah, kuning, hijau di langit yang biru,, semua mahluk itu telah menyatakan cinta pada adiknya, namun selalu di tolaknya adiknya secara halus.. dan pokoknya masih banyak lagi sampai-sampai kapasitas memory otak Naruto tak bisa menampung semuanya.

Sungguh, akhir pekan yang suharusnya menjadi waktu santainya, malah di gunakan untuk kegiatan-kegiatan tidak penting seperti ini.

Tapi meski begitu, dia sangat menyayangi adiknya itu, selain hanya dirinya satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki meski bukan kandung. namun dia tetap menyayanginya, bahkan saking sayangnya pada adiknya tersebut, dia sampai membatasi pergaulan adiknya selain dengan sesama jenisnya, dia tidak akan mengijinkan adiknya tersebut untuk bergaul dengan laki-laki sebelum adiknya tersebut selesai wisuda,,, (jadi, itu toh sebabnya kenapa sang adik menolak semua laki-laki, hah).. bukan tanpa sebab, itu di lakukan Naruto agar adiknya tidak akan di permaikan oleh para pria hidung loreng hingga membuat adiknya salah melangkah,,, dia bersikap seperti itu karena, sebelum orang tuanya meninggal, mereka telah memberi amanat tersebut padanya untuk menjaga sang adik agar tidak terjerumus ke hal-hal yang bisa membuat masa depannya hancur. mengingat bahwa pergaulan di Amerika yang menurutnya sudah tidak aman lagi bagi adik perawannya itu, apalagi adiknya juga tergolong gadis yang sangat cantik dan juga polos yang mana wajah polosnya itu bisa membuat para impoten maupun para homo ejakulai di tempat seketika, namun juga bisa berubah mengerikan jika itu menyangkut dirinya,,,, bahkan pernah suatu kali ada seorang wanita yang menggodanya di depan adiknya langsung babak belur akibat keganasan adiknya itu, dan setelah kejadian itu Naruto tidak lagi di ijinkan untuk berteman dengan perempaun lain selain si adik yang memilihnya... Naruto sedikit terkikik memikirkan hal itu... si perempuan mengidap Brocon akut, sedangkan si pria mengidap Siscon akut. hah, lalu bagaimana mereka akan memiliki pasangan.. entah lah, hanya tuhan dan mereka lah yang tahu..

Dan tanpa di ketahui adiknya Naruto telah memasang sebuah segel yang nantinya jika adiknya sedang berada dalam situasi bahaya, dia langsung bertelepor ke tempat adiknya tersebut, dan bom, Naruto langsung bertranformasi layaknya power rangers gadungan di siang bolong... tapi sejauh ini dia belum menemukan tanda-tanda mengancam dari segel yang dipasang pada pergalangan tangan adiknya, segel yang sama pula di tanamkan pada Kuroka.., setidaknya dia masih dapat bernafas lega akan hal itu.

Pada akhirnya, dia telah sampai di tempat tujuan langkah kakinya, dia mengedarkan pandangannya agar menemukan sosok yang ingin dia temui. setelah melihat siluet pria mengenakan yukatta coklat dan sedang duduk di tanah sambil satu tangan memegang stik pancing yang dia ketahui bernama Azazel, tanpa banyak berkata Naruto pun mendekat ke arah Azazel.

"Kulihat kau belum mendapatkan apapun ne Azazel!" sapa Naruto langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Azazel. sadangkan si empunya ketika mendengar suara sapaan otomatis dia pun menoleh.

"Oh, ternyata kau Naruto" jawab Azazel sebelum mengalihkan padangannya ke arah sungai lalu berkata bosan "yah, seperti yang kau katakan"

"Hahaha, mungkin ikan-ikan di sungai ini takut melihat tampang cabulmu itu loh Azazel" ujar Naruto mengejek namun bercanda.

"Sialan kau Naruto, kau kira aku mesum hah?" protes Azazel kesal.

"Hahaha, tapi benar loh, tampangmu itu sangat mirip sama Kakek Sugiono, aktor legend yang yang selalu memakai peran mertua dalam film JAV bertema menantu" tambah Naruto lagi. membuat Azazel menoleh kembali dengan gerakan patah-patah layaknya zombi. sepertinya Azazel tersinggung.

"Naruto!" tiba-tiba suara Azazel berubah jadi berat. sedangkan Naruto langsung menghentikan tawanya ketika melihat raut wajah Azazel yang nampak seperti bakteri tatanus. menyeramkan.

"H-hey, j-jangan di ambil hati, aku hanya bercanda!" ujar Naruto takut-takut saat melihat bola mata Azazel yang menyala layaknya senter.

"Apa kau tahu kalau aku ini bukan mesum!" tambah Azazel masih dengan suara berat

"L-lantas?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku ini super mesum, hahahaha"

Alih-alih marah, Azazel justru berteriak lantang di campur rasa bangga yang mengakui kalau dirinya memiliki sifat mesum di atas takaran seharusnya, dan tentu saja Naruto yang semula bersiap akan mengambil langkah seribu pun di paksa sweatdroop dengan mulut menganga kotak. cukup lama Azazel tertawa nista serta Naruto yang juga cukup lama mempertahankan ekspresi bengongnya. sedikit terkejut ketika melihat tingkah nista pemimpin Malaikat jatuh ini hingga di pun sadar dan membatin _'hah, aku mulai ragu kalau orang ini adalah seorang pemimpin_ '

"Ohya Naruto, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu!" Azazel tiba-tiba menghentikan tawanya, dan beralih memandang Naruto dengan tatapan serius.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto menaikan satu alisnya.

"Apakah benar kau yang membunuh salah satu anak buahku?" tanya Azazel.

"Memangnya anak buahmu yang mana?" tanya Naruto masih dalam ekspersi yang sama.

"Kokabiel, malaikat jatuh yang sempat membuat kekacauan di akademy Kuoh beberapa waktu lalu?"

"Bagaimana kau meyakini bahwa aku yang membunuh anak buahmu itu?

"waktu itu, aku mengutus anak buahku untuk membawa Kokabiel, namun setibanya disana dia mengatakan padaku lebih bahwa ada yang mendahuluinya dalam membunuh Kokabiel.. maka dari itu berdasarkan pengamatanku, hanya dirimulah satu-satunya orang di kota ini yang sangguh mengimbangi Kokabiel selain diriku dan orang utusanku itu" jelas Azazel.

Naruto diam beberapa saat sebelum berkata dengan Nada tanpa beban "Benar, aku yang membuhnuh bawahanmu itu, karena tentu saja aku tidak bisa berdiam diri saja di saat melihat ada dua manusia yang di tindas oleh mahluk supranatural.. lantas, apa kau keberatan akan hal itu Azazel?"

"Tidak, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali, malahan aku ingin berterima kasih padamu, karena kau, rencana Kokabiel yang ingin mencetus kembali Grear war tidak terjadi" ujar Azazel.

"Baguslah kalau kau tidak keberatan"

"Tapi Naruto, karena kau telah menyematkan kedua adik Maou, mau tidak mau kau juga harus ikut denganku ke pertemuan tiga Fraksi yang akan di selenggarakan besok lusa,, karena kau harus menjelaskan semua kronogisnya pada Maou Mekkai" tambah Azazel.

"Kenapa kau harus ikut denganmu?,, jujur Azazel, meskipun aku seorang iblis, namun cukup satu kali saja aku ikut campur dalam masalah kalian,,, dan aku tidak ingin lagi di pusingkan oleh masalah supranatural,, karena aku merasa sudah cukup bahagia dengan hidupku yang sekarang" ujar Naruto tenang.

"Hah, aku mengerti maksudmu Naruto,, tapi kau yang telah berbuat, jadi kau pun yang harus bertanggung jawab, kau yang telah membunuh Kokabiel, maka kau juga yang harus menjelaskan kronologisnya pada pemimpin fraksi iblis Nanti" respon Azazel terdengar malas.

"Bukannya kau pemimpinnya, yang berarti kau yang seharusnya menjelaskan semua alasan kenapa bawahanmu itu menyerang para bocah Iblis itu!"

Sekali lagi Azazel berdengus, "Percuma Naruto, kau kira mereka akan dengan mudah percaya begitu saja? tentu saja tidak,, mereka pasti akan beranggapan bahwa aku hanya membela kaumku saja,,, jadi hanya kau yang bisa membuat mereka percaya, karena kau adalah iblis sama seperti mereka!"

Naruto menimbang nimbang, sebelum berkata malas.

"Ya-ya, baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu ke pertemuan tiga Fraksi besok lusa, tapi ini yang terakhir kalinya aku ikut campur dalam masalahmu!"

"Ternyata kau cukup perhatian juga Naruto" ujar Azazel senang.

"Terserah"

Balas Naruto benar-benar malas, Namun beberapa detik berikutnya dia mendadak tersentak, karena secara-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang telah terjadi di apartemen miliknya, segel yang dia pasang pada Kuroka mendadak memberi sinyal padanya, dan dia sadar telah meninggalkan Kuroka sendiri di sana. dia pun langsung bangkit dan berdiri dengan wajah datar. hingga Azazel yang melihat itu pun jadi bingung akan tingkah Naruto.

"Maaf Azazel, kurasa aku harus pergi!" ujar Naruto datar, dan saat hendak menyiapkan teleportasi miliknya Azazel keburu mencegahnya.

"Tunggu Naruto, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Azazel, dia beranggapan bahwa saat ini ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Naruto, pasalnya meski baru beberapa hari saling mengenal, Azazel sudah sangat akrab dengan Naruto, dan dia belum pernah melihat Naruto bersikap datar seperti ini, karena yang dia tahu Naruto itu orang menyenangkan dan suka bercanda, jadi saat melihat raut wajah datar dan dingin Naruto, Azazel berasumsi bahwa saat ini ada sesuatu yang tengah terjadi.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskannya Azazel" balas Naruto masih datar.

"Tunggu, aku ikut denganmu!" Azazel yang melihat Naruto akan segera menghilang langsung mencegah Naruto. Naruto pun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dalam wajah datarnya.

Azazel kemudian bangkit dan mendekat ke arah Naruto, tak lama kemudian mereka pun tertelan dalam lingkaran sihir merah buatan Naruto.

Karena keadaan yang cukup mendesak, Naruto langsung bertelepor ke dalam apartemennya tanpa melewati pintu. setelah cahaya merah sihir teleportasi Naruto menghilang sepenuhnya hingga menampakan dua sosok berdeba ras. dan tak lama kemudian, keduanya di buat terkejut ketika melihat kondisi apartemen Naruto. dimana sofa-sofa tak lagi berada di tempat saharusnya, meja kursi makan yang sudah porak-poranda, perabot-perabot lainnya yang juga telah berantakan, serta banyak darah cipratan darah di beberapa tempat,,, sekarang ini apartemen Naruto sudah lebih layak di sebut tempat pembantaian dibanding apartemen mewah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi di sini?" Azazel tiba-tiba bersuara membuat Naruto tertarik dari keterkejutannya.

"Kuroka!" tanpa menyahut ucapan Azazel, Naruto segera berlari menyusuri ke segala penjuru ruangan apartemen berharap menemukan sosok yang dia sebutkan.

Begitu juga Azazel, meski masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, dan tak lama setelahnya pandangannya terkunci ketika melihat sesuatu. sembari menyipitkan matanya pertanda bingung, Azazel melangkah menuju pada benda yang tergeletak di lantai keramik apartemen tak jauh di depannya. kemudian dia berjongkok dan meraih benda tersebut. dia memandang teliti benda yang seukuran tidak sampai genggaman tangan orang dewasa itu, kemudian matanya sedikit di buat melebar tak kala dirinya membuat kesimpulan bahwa benda yang sedang genggam ialah potongan rantai segel yang biasa di gunakan kaum iblis untuk menangkap buronan mereka.

"Naruto, kurasa kau harus melihat hal ini!" Azazel sedikit berteriak agar Naruto dapat mendengar panggilannya.

Tap tap tap.

"Apa yang kau temukan Azazel?" tanya Naruto yang kini telah berada di belakang Azazel yang masih dalam posisi berjongkok... Azazel pun berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Naruto lalu menyodorkan potongan rantai tersebut padanya.

"Kurasa tempat ini telah terjadi pertempuran!"

Naruto meraih benda benda tersebut dalam wajah datarnya yang belum pernah dia tunjukan pada siapapun. dia mengamati benda tersebut dengan seksama, sampai akhirnya ekspresinya semakin dingin ketika dirinya telah menarik sebuah kesimpulan. Kuroka yang tidak berada di apartemennya, kondisi apartemen yang berantakan, serta pototang rantai segel milik iblis, dia yakin jika Kuroka telah di di temukan dan di bawa pergi oleh para iblis yang memburunya... Naruto meremas potongan rantai iblis itu dengan sekuat tenaga bukti saat ini Naruto sedang menahan amarahnya yang tengah memuncak sekuat tenaga.

Namun tidak untuk Azazel yang berada dekat di depan Naruto, tiba-tiba merasakan hawa intimidasi yang begitu kuat berasal dari pria di dekatnya ini, meski dirasanya sama dengan aura temannya Shirzech, namun Azazel merasa aura ini jauh lebih kuat dari Shirzech itu sendiri. bahkan dari aura ini sukses meneteskan beberapa keringat di pelipis Azazel membuat dia terpaksa mulai menjaga jaraknya dengan Naruto.

 _'E-energy ini s-sangat kuat! siapa sebenarnya dirimu Naruto?_ ' batin Azazel berusaha menahan sekuat tenaga aura gila yang di keluarkan oleh Naruto.

Tanpa melontarkan sepatah kata apapaun karena tengah di kuasai emosi, Naruto berbalik badan.

"Hey,, Naruto kau mau kemana?" tanya Azazel.

"Uderworld" jawaban singkat dan tanpa menoleh yang disertai nada terdengar sangat dingin oleh kedua indranya membuat Azazel hanya dapat diam mencerna maksud Naruto. sampai ketika secara tiba-tiba dirinya terkejut akan maksud Naruto. mungkinkah..

"Tunggu dulu Naruto, apa kau yakin akan pergi tanpa rencana terlebih dahulu, kau bisa mati konyol jika memberontak seorang diri di Underworld tahu!" nasehat Azazel dengan tangan satu tangan terjulur mencoba mencegah Naruto.

"Aku tak perduli, meskipun harus melawan satu batalion iblis beserta pemimpinnya sekalipun,, aku tetap akan pergi, karena saat ini di sana ada seseorang yang sangat membutuhkan pertolonganku" balas Naruto dingin sambil melirik Azazel dari ekor matanya.

Beruntung, Naruto telah memasang segel pada Kuroka, jadi membuat dirinya tidak perlu lagi susah payah untuk menuju underworld yang belum pernah dia datangi, lalu tak lama kemudian terciptalah lingkaran sihir berpendar merah di bawah kakinya yang kemudian secara perlahan mulai menenggelamkan tubuhnya sampai hilang sepenuhnya dari penglihatan Azazel.

"Seperinya aku tidak bisa melewatkan hal ini" gumam Azazel sebelun tubuhnya juga tertelah oleh sebuah lingkaran sihir buatannya untuk menyusul Naruto.

Underworld.

di sebuah ruangan berbentuk persegi empat seluas 20X20 M, Dimana di tengah-tengahnya, terlihat juga tiang kayu setinggi 2 meter yang di kayu itu terikat kuat seonggok tubuh, sangat kuat sampai sosok itu tak dapat menggerakan tubuhnya barang satu senti pun. gadis bersurai hitam yang kita ketahui Kuroka, dia sudah berhasil di temukan oleh para iblis yang memburunya, awalnya dia tidak menyangka dapat di temukan secepat ini,,, pada saat itu dia sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah sembari menunggu kepulangan Naruto yang katanya ingin bertemu seorang teman, namun ketika dirinya mendengar suara ketukan dari luar,,, beranggapan itu Naruto dia pun membukanya, namun justru sebalikanya bukan Naruto yang dia dapati, melainkan Komplotan iblis High Class devil yang berseragam tempur lengkap. sontak saja dia pun terkejut akan hal itu. dan saat para iblis itu hendak membawanya, dia sempat berontak hingga terjadi pertarungan kecil yang tidak seimbang di dalam apartemen Naruto. namun itu hanya bertahan sebentar, dikarenakan kekuatan Nekoshou miliknya tentu saja masih belum cukup mampu untuk melawan 20 pengawal iblis berstatus High Class Devil semua, meskipun dia berhasil membunuh 4 iblis di antara mereka, namun tentu saja, jumlah segitu tidaklah cukup untuk membuatnya terbebas, hingga pada akhirnya dia pun harus merelekan dirinya yang di bawa pergi oleh kumpulan iblis itu.

Wajahnya pun sudah pucat karena selain energinya sudah habis, dirinya juga di bawa secara paksa menuju kemari sehingga membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit,,, dalam fikirkannya saat ini beberapa pertanyaan terus berkecampuk dalam benaknya, kenapa harus secepat ini dia mati setelah dirinya sadar bahwa dirinya telah merasakan sebuah perasaan cinta,,,yah, dia telah yakin, bahwa dirinya memang mencintai Naruto, tapi kenapa harus sekarang, saat menjelang eksekusinya baru dia dapat merasakan perasaan rumit tersebut. dia belum ingin mati, dia belum mengungkapkan perasaannya terhadap Naruto, apalagi dirinya belum membalas semua kebaikan Naruto. terlepas dari itu semua dirinya juga masih ingin sekali hidup bersama Naruto, orang yang dia cintai, masih ingin merasakan kebaikan dan perhatian Naruto. sungguh dirinya sangat menginginkan hal itu.

Dalam wajah pucat yang tertunduk, serta kedua tangan yang di ikat horizontal hingga menyerupai orang yang di salib namun dengan kedua kakinya sedikit di lebarkan sebahu,,, Kuroka mulai mengeluarkan liquid bening dari kedua matanya, dia menangis dalam diam,,, katakan bahwa dirinya egois, katakan bahwa dirinya hanya mementingkan diri sendiri, akan tetapi walau begitu apakah salah bahwa dirinya sangat berharap dengan Naruto yang akan segera datang menolongnya lalu mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangat, memberikan sensasi menyenangkan dalam dirinya, hingga Naruto mengklaim bahwa dirinya hanyalah milik Naruto sendiri.

 _'Naruto-kun'_

Kuroka membatin dengan air mata yang mulai berlinang, saling bejatuhan dan berloma untuk membasahi lantai beton di bawahnya. tidak menghiraukan sorakan berasal dari beberapa iblis yang berteriak mati terhadap dirinya.

"Tesangka atas nama Kuroka Toujou, kau telah membunuh King mu sendiri, sekaligus salah satu iblis yang bergelar bangsawan,,, maka sebagaimana hukum yang berlaku, serta sebagai bentuk pertanggung jawabanmu, maka kau harus menebusnya dengan kematian"

Walaupun suara Bariton terdengar datar masih dapat ditangkap jelas oleh sepasang daun telinga miliknya, Namun seakan tuli, Kuroka tidak mendongak, tetap menunduk seperti biasa. namun meski begitu, dia mengetahui bahwa orang menjatuhkan Vonis hukuman Mati padanya ini merupakan salah satu pemimpin bangsa iblis yang menyandang gelar Lucifer saat ini. sementara di belakang Lucifer, ada juga beberapa iblis, di antaranya ketiga rekan sesama Maou dan beberapa tetua iblis Tetua Underworld,, mereka tengah duduk sejajar dari balik meja panjang.

"apa ada kata-kata terakhir?"

 _'Naruto-kun!'_

TBC...

 **saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih bagi para reader yang sudah memfollow saya maupun menyukai cerita amburadul saya ini,, jujur saya sempat kepikiran ingin hiatus, karena ada beberapa kendala, salah satunya adalah rangking saya yang hanya bertahan di rangking 5, yang tentu saja membuat saya kecewa berat... namun beruntung itu gak jadi, setelah cukup banyak Reader yang menyukai cerita gaje saya ini... yah kok, malah curhat.**

 **saya juga mohon maaf, kalau baru update sekarang, katakanlah saya tidak konsisten, tapi sekali lagi maaf,, jujur, alasannya ya tadi, saya sempat hiatus,, namun kalau reader menyukai cerita saya, saya tidak akan hiatus...**

 **dan untuk masalah, pair, saya sudah memutuskan dua pair Naruto dulu, saya sudah mengunci dua tokoh tersebut... Kuroka dan juga Gabriel..**

 **saya juga berharap, kalau ada saran atau kritik yang ingin di sampaikan, tolong beritahu saya,,, karena saya masih sangat amatir dalam hal penulisan, tata bahasa, atau pun yang lainnya. mohon bimbingannya para senpai-senpao yang baik hati.**

 **kalo ada yang salah, tolong di maklumi ya.. apalagi saya juga tidak sempat mengecek kesalan chapter ini, yah, saya malas, karena lagi puasa. hahaha**

 **sekedar info, : siapa di balik penculikan Naruto akan terjawab dalam beberapa chapter lagi hingga bersamaan juga kenapa sampai Naruto di adopsi oleh manusia.**

 **kalo soal musuh utamanya, dialah di balik rencana penculikan Naruto waktu masih bayi.**

 **dan, kalo readers masih penasaran tentang Naruto, yang sudah mengetahui kalau dirinya iblis,, jawaban simpel, anggap saja ada orang yang memberitahu identitasnya dan mengajarkan untuk mengendalikan kekuatannya. tenang saja, semua akan terjawab dengan seiring berajalannya waktu.**

 **begitu juga,, saya buat di sini Naruto menduduki posisi ke 3 dalam jajaran 10 top stongers bengins setara dengan Dewa Sihva, karena keduanya sama-sama memiliki sihir penghancur yang sudah sempurna dan saya juga suka dengan Naruto yang Godlike,,,, yah mengingat Shirzech dan ajuka berada di posisi 6..**

 **saya rasa cuma itu yang hendak saya sampaikan. see you chapter 4 guys..**

 **Gerista mohon undur diri... ~~~...**


	4. Chapter 4

**naruto : masashi kishimoto**

 **highschool dxd : ichie ishibumi**

 **WARNING : typo, ooc, bahasa tidak baku, amburadul, gaje, alur gak jelas,. strong!naru, godlike, crimson naru.**

 **author baru dan masih amatir, jadi mohon bimbingan dari author senior? ﾟﾙﾏ**

 **AN : saya buat alurnya sedikit acakan, jadi mohon para readers bisa memakluminya ya!**

 **Chapter 4**

Tepat satu langkah di depan Kuroka, Shirzech mengangkat tangannya perlahan, hingga telapak tangan itu tak kurang beberapa senti lagi di depan wajah Kuroka. dari tangan itu pula muncul sebulah bola seukuran bola golf berwanma merah pekat dengan tingkat kepadatan tinggi.

Kuroka yang sudah mengetahui jika dia tak ada harapan hidup pun hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam sembari menutup kedua bola matanya rapat-rapat. berharap demikian, rasa sakit yang di timbulkan karena terkena sihir tekuat Mekkai tidak terlalu berarti.

Duaaak.

Namun sebelum Shirzech akan melepasakan serangan eksekusinya terhadap Kuroka,,, dia mendadak terlempar ke belakang hingga menabrak meja panjang para Maou sedikit jebol. sontak saja para Maou yang menyaksikan hal itu langsung di buat terkejut.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Kuroka?", ujar Naruto setelah dirinya melayangkan tendangan terhadap Shirzech.

Mendengar sebuah suara, Kuroka yang tak kunjung merasakan sakit, lantas segera membuka kedua matanya, dan mulai mendongak.

"N-naruto-kun?"

Dia melebarkan matanya, ketika dia melihat Naruto yang saat ini sudah ada di hadapannya.. apakah ini, doanya ini terjawab, Naruto sudah berada di sini, apakah dengan itu Kuroka akan selamat.

Sling Sling

Layaknya benang, rantai-rantai segel yang mengingat tubuh Kuroka dapat di putuskan dengan mudah oleh Naruto, kendati rantai tersebut bukan rantai biasa.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Kuroka?" tanya Naruto manatap Kuroka khawatir. sedangkan si empunya yang kini telah terlepas dari kekangan rantai langsung mengambur ke dalam pelukan Naruto dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Hikss,,, Naruto-kun!, kau datang?" tangis Kuroka tersedu-sedu.

"Tenanglah, sekarang kau aman bersamaku!" ujar Naruto lembut sambil membalas pelukan.

"Siapa kau? bagaimana bisa kau datang kemari?"

Shirzech yang sudah bangkit dari jatuhnya pun langsung bersuara datar, begitu juga dengan ketiga rekan sesama Maounya, kini mereka telah memasang posisi siaga akan kemungkinan yang terburuk, dan memandang punggung sosok yang masih belum menoleh itu. bersmaan pula dengan datangnya Azazel yang muncul di sisi kiri Naruto.

"Azazel, bisakah kau menolongku?. tolong bawalah Kuroka pergi dari sini!" ujar Naruto sembari melepaskan pelukan Kuroka pelan, namun sepertinya Kuroka enggan melepaskannya.

"Oh, Azazel ternyata kau memang berniat mengibarkan bendera perang dengan bangsa iblis ya?" Shirzech kembali bersuara dengan Nada dinginnya ketika melihat Azazel.

"Shirzech a..."

"Azazel tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan semua ini, karena memang kehendakku sendiri yang ingin datang kemari.. jadi kau tidak ada hak untuk menyalahkannya." Naruto langsung memotong ucapan Azazel dengan nada dingin miliknya dan masih dalam posisi memeluk Kuroka, sehingga para iblis yang berdiri di belakangnya pun belum bisa melihat jelas wajahnya.

"Kuroka, kau harus ikut bersama Azazel, biar masalah ini aku yang urus!" kata Naruto dingin sembari melepaskan dekapannya terhadap Kuroka yang sedang tersentak ketika mendengar nada dingin Naruto.

"T-tap.." "Tolong jangan membantah, untuk kali ini saja kau mendengarkanku, Ok" Sebelum Kuroka membantah, Naruto lebih dulu menyelanya.

"B-baiklah"

"Bisakah kau mebawa pergi Kuroka dari sini Azazel, karena aku harus memberi pelajaran terhadap iblis-iblis ini" tambah Naruto beralih menatap Azazel.

"Baiklah Naruto, tapi kau harus janji bahwa kau akan pulang dengan selamat!" ujar Azazel, di respon anggukan datar oleh Naruto.

setelah itu Azazel pun langsung membawa Kuroka menggunakan lingkaran sihirnya, meskipun sang sempunya terlihat enggan untuk meninggalkan Naruto.

"Wel wel,, apa kau berniat melawan kami seorang diri?" kata Shirzech meremehkan. sembari memandang punggung Naruto.

"Walaupun aku kalah jumlah dengan kalian, aku ingatkan sebaiknya jangan meremehkan musuh"

Bersamaan dengan hal itu, Naruto berbalik untuk memandang keempat iblis itu dengan wajah dingin. namun sedetik kemudian.

"Eeeeehhhh"

Semua yang ada di sana termasuk Naruto langsung memasang wajah tekejut. tentu saja yang paling terkejut di antara mereka adalah Naruto dan Shirzech ketika keduanya saling melihat wajah mereka satu sama lain.

"K-kenapa Iblis itu, sangat mirip sama Shir-tan?" tanya Serafall dalam keterkejutannya.

"Apa jangan-jangan, itu iblis yang di katakan Rias tempo hari!" Ajuka pun kurang lebih sama. teringat ucapan Rias tempo hari.

"Humm, jadi ternyata kau ya, iblis yang di katakan adikku waktu itu?. bolehkah aku tahu siapa dirimu pemuda-san?" ujar Shirzech tesenyum setelah sadar dari kekagetannya sembari sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan tetuju ke arah Naruto. namun dari semua itu, dia telah mengeluarkan aura yang cukup mengerikan hingga dapat di rasakan semua iblis yang berada di ruangan tersebut termasuk Naruto. sepertinya Shirzech sudah bersiap menyerang Naruto.

"Kheeh,, kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku, karena aku tidak akan memberitahukannya,, dan apa kau kira dengan hawa yang kau keluarkan itu berhasil membuat aku takut?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sangat meremehkan sembari berdiri tenang. dia mencoba memprovikasi lawannya.

Sedangkan Shirzech, hanya menggertakan giginya sejenak karena merasa di remehkan oleh lawannya. "Ternyata kau sangat sombong untuk ukuran iblis rendahan sepertimu!" tambah Shirzech dengan nada dingin.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu, dan meskipin kau iblis, aku harus memusnahkan mu terlebih dahulu,, karena siapa tahu, kau akan menjadi ancaman bagi kaum iblis nantinya.. apalagi setelah melihat kau melindungi iblis liar tadi" Ujar Shirzech mulai melepas jubah formalnya dan melemparnya asal. hingga menampakan tubuhnya yang hanya di lapisi kaos hitam ketat membuat tubuh atletisnya tercetak di baliknya.

"kau tahu, setelah melihat perbuatan kalian tadi yang hampir membunuh temanku,,, aku jadi berharap andai saja aku tidak terlahir jadi seorang Iblis!" Naruto pun begitu, dia segera melepaskan jaket hoddie hingga menampakan tubuhnya yang hanya di lapisi kaos merah..

"Cih, banyak omong kau bedebah!"

Sedetik berselang, Shirzech langsung melesat sangat cepat menerjang Naruto yang sedikit terkaget ketika melihat kecepatan itu, yang bahkan kecepatan Kokabiel yang di lawannya beberapa waktu lalu masih kalah.

Tangan Shirzech terkepal kuat dan ketika jarak di antara mereka kurang dari selangkah lagi, dia langsung melayangkan kepalan tangannya tersebut bersiap di hantamkan pada wajah Naruto.

Namun meskipun kecepatan Shirzech melebihi Kokabiel, Naruto masih dapat menghindadiri pukulan tersebut dengan cara memiringkan kepalanya ke samping sehingga pukulan Shirzech akhirnya hanya mengenai udara kosong,,, tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan momentum itu, Naruto juga melayangkan pukulan balasan ke wajah Shirzech. akan tetapi sama seperti Shirzech, dia juga harus menelan pil kekecewaan karena Shirzech masih dapat menghindar dengan cara merunduk.

Dan sekali lagi, dalam posisi merunduk dan tanpa di ketahui Naruto, Shirzech langsung membuat Power of Destruction dari tangannya untuk di lancarkan pada perut Naruto yang sejajar dengan wajahnya.

Naruto terbelalak, karena dalam sepersekian detik, saat ini perutnya sudah siap untuk terkena tekal sihir Shirzech,,,,

Beruntung, Naruto memiliki reflek yang bagus membuat tubuhnya seakan bergerak sendiri untuk menghindari bola pemusnah itu dengan cara yang akrobatik, yaitu mengayang, sehingga bola merah seukuran bola golf yang mulanya akan terkena di perut Naruto, kini justru melewatinya.

Bumm.

Dan otomatis bola energi itu pun menghantam dinding di belakang Naruto, dan sanggup membuat Lubang yang berbentuk lingkaran kecil sempurna di sana.

Setelah diarasanya usaha nya cukup berhasil, Naruto langsung bersalto kebelakang, hingga jaraknya dan Shirzech pun kembali di perlebar menjadi 5 langkah.

Tap.

"Kau memiliki refleks yang bagus pemuda-san!" ujar Shirzech tersenyum simpul dalam posisi berdiri tenang.

"Yah, Kau juga!" balas Naruto singkat namun tidak membalas senyum yang di berikan lawannya.

Tanpa banyak berkata lagi, keduanya langsung melaju, hingga tiba saat nya Naruto dan Shirzech saling menyerang satu sama lain menggunakan serangan fisik.

Serangan yang terasa kuat, bahkan udaranya sanggup menerpa ketiga Maou yang masih asik menonton dengan wajah serius mereka.

"Siapa sebenarnya iblis itu,, aku tidak menyangka dia dapat mengimbangi Shirzech dalam hal beradu fisik" gumam Maou menjabat Bleezebubh yang berada di samping kanan Sera.

"Entahlah, kurasa dia bukan iblis sembarangan, mengingat Kokabiel dapat di kalahkan oleh nya!" balas Sera memandang serius Naruto dan Shirzech yang sedang bertarung sengit.

"Apakah kita harus membatu sahabat kita?" kali ini Falbium yang merespon, namun tidak terdengar malas sebagaimana sifatnya.

"Biarkan dulu,, Nanti saat Shirzech terpojok baru kita membantunya" kata Ajuka datar.

kembali kembali ketempat Naruto.

Duak Duak Duak.

Bagi penglihatan manusia, mereka hanya akan melihat dua bayang hitam yang saling bertabrakan saja, namun tidak bagi Iblis yang memiliki mata lebih tajam dan jeli, mereka dapat melihat bahwa saat ini di sana, ada dua pria yang saling tukar tendangan maupun pukulan dengan sangat cepat.

Tap Tap.

Pada akhirnya, Shirzech dan Naruto kembali membuat jarak beberapa meter saling berhadapan..

Shirzech berdecih "Tak disangka, ternyata kau hebat juga pemuda-san"

"Keh, kau saja yang meremehkan lawanmu!" balas Naruto tetap berdiri tenang seraya memandang Shirzech sarkas.

Dan detik berikutnya, Naruto lagsung menghilang dari tempatnya, membuat Shirzech seketika terbelalak dan memasang posisi siaga tingkat tinggi...

Duaaakk..

Matanya terbelalak, ketika melihat Naruto langsung menghilang dan muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya, akibat rasa kaget itulah, membuat dia menurunkan kewaspadaannya, yang akhirnya dia harus merelakan pukulan kuat Naruto mendarat indah di pipinya.

Duaakkh Braak Braak Duaarr.

Hasilnya, Shirzech pun terlempar jauh sehingga tembok yang berada di belakangnya pun menjadi sasaran empuk bagi tubuhnya untuk berlabu. melihat teman mereka terkena hataman pukulan Naruto, sekali lagi di buat terkejut akan kecepatan Naruto.

"B-bagaimana dia bisa secepat itu?" tanya Ajuka kaget di balas gelengan ketiga rekannya.

Asap mulai menghilang, kian menghilang dan akhirnya menampakan Shirzech yang telah berdiri sepenuhnya sambil memberi tatapan marah pada Naruto dari tempatnya yang telah berkawah kecil.

Shirzech meludah dengan sedikit bercampur darah. "K-kau,, ku bunuh kau!" setelah mengusap darah di dekat bibirnya Shirzech langsung kembali menerjang Naruto bagai rudal yang mengunci target.

Lagi-lagi, dia mengerahkan kedua tangannya pada Naruto untuk melancarkan Power of Destruction yang dia ciptakan di sebelah tangannya.

Sementara Naruto yang tidak ingin mati muda, dalam sekejab langsung mengeluarkan enam pasang sayap miliknya. dan terbang ke atas guna menghindari semua serangan Shirzech.

Buum Buum Buum.

Di udara Naruto bermanuver dengan sangat cepat dalam menghindari semua bola-bola merah Shirzech yang dia tembakan. dan saat melihat ada sedikit celah, Naruto langsung mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Shirzech yang ada bawahnya. lalu tanpa kedipan mata Naruto juga menembakan laser merah yang melaju cepat le arah Shirzech.

Boom.

Sepertinya kali ini serangan Naruto berhasil mengenai target, karena dia tidak melihat Shirzech menghindar dari serangannya itu. saat ini tempat Shirzech sudah di penuhi asap yang sedikit terkepul padat. tak lama asap pun penghilang hingga menampakan Shirzech yang sudah tersungkur di tanah yang kini berkawah lumayan besar. Shirzech bangun sedikit kesulitan karena tubuhnya terasa sakit setelah terkena telak sihir Naruto.

"Cih,, ternyata benar, bahwa kau memang dapat menggunakan Power of Destruction!" ujar Shirzech terdengar marah setelah berdiri sepenuhnya di tengah-tengah kawah.

"'Lantas, apa masalamu jika aku dapat mengeluarkan Power of destruction LUCIFER?" tanya Naruto menekankan kata Lucifer sembari mengepak-ngepakan sayapnya diudara.

Tap Tap Tap

"Butuh bantuan kawan?" tanya Ajuka yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Shirzech.

"Tidak kusangka, kau cukup kesulitan melawan iblis rendahan itu Shirzech!" Balas Falbium tidak terdengar malas.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kau sampai memiliki Power of destruction pemuda-san!,,, tapi kau telah merendahkan klan ku dengan kekuatan mu itu!.. maka sudah memperkuat keputusanku untuk membunuhmu!" Shirzech berkata dingin, tidak menghiraukan ucapan Ajuka dan Falbium..

Mendangar hal itu Naruto menaikan alisnya "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mencari masalah dengamu Lucifer, tapi kau telah melakukan tindakan fatal dengan menghukum temanku yang tidak bersalah!" tanggap Naruto tak kalah dingin.

"Omong kosong, meskipun kau bukan mengakui dirimu bukan ancaman, tapi tetap saja, kau itu merupakan sampah bangsa iblis karena telah membela yang salah"

Setelah berkata demikian, Shirzech langsung memasuki mode true form miliknya, hingga sanggup menciptakan lonjakan energi yang sangat besar dari tempatnya. Ajuka, Sera, dan Falbium yang berada di dekatnya pun sontak melebarkan mata mereka, tidak menyangka bahwa Shirzech akan serius membunuh Naruto... bukannya akan lebih baik, mereka melumpuhkan Naruto dulu, untuk menuntut penjelasan darinya mengenai identitasnya sebenarnya.

"Shir-tan, apa kau memang berniat membunuhnya?" tanya Sera memandang Shirzech yang tengah di selimuti aura merah meluap-luap.

"Yah, aku memang sangat ingin membunuhnya,, karena dia telah merendahkan klan ibuku dengan kekuatannya itu!" tanggap Shirzech dengan wajah datar tidak menoleh sama sekali.

"Kalau itu menurutmu, baiklah kalau begitu aku juga akan serius" respon Ajuka yang ikut memasuki mode terkuatnya. di ikuti Sera dan Falbi

"Hah, kuharap setelah ini, tidak akan terjadi kehebohan di seluruh Underworld"

Saat ini ke empat Maou telah masuk mode terkuat mereka masing-masing hingga sanggup membuat ruangan yang biasa di pakai untuk eksekusi langsung rata menjadi tanah, gara-gara tak mampu menampung ke empat energi yang menguar sinting tersebut.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri langsung tersentak, karena dia merasakan aura yang sangat besar berasal dari bawah, tepat di tempat ke empat lawannya berada.

Tak terkecuali, dengan para iblis yang ada di seluruh Underworld, mereka semua juga tersentak ketika merasakan lonjakan energi milik para pemimpin mereka sehingga membuat atsmosfer di seluruh Underworld terasa mencekam,, apakah ada yang tengah terjadi, sampai ketiga pemimpin Underworld mengeluarkan kekuatan terkuat mereka, setidaknya itulah yang mereka pikirkan saat ini?!.

"K-kenapa ini? kenapa Maou-sama mengeluarkan kekuatan sepenuhnya mereka?" gumam salah satu iblis biasa sembari memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"A-apa jangan-jangan, ada invasi dari Maou lama!" tanya temannya dengan kondisi kurang lebih sama.

Sementara itu, Rias dab Akeno yang saat ini sudah berada di kediamannya juga terbelalak merasakan mode terkuat kakaknya beserta Maou lainnya.

"Akeno, apa kau merasakannya?" tanya Rias dalam kekagetannya pada Akeno yang ada di sampingnya.

Mereka sudah selesai dalam mencari bukti tentang sosok Naruto pada Rumah sakit di waktu Ibunya melahirkan Kakaknya dulu, Namun mereka terpaksa harus menelan pil pahit, karena data-data riwayat ibunya yang masih tersimpan memang menunjukan bahwa dia hanya melahirkan bayi tunggal dengan kata lain dia tidak memiliki satu saudara lagi,.. dan di sinilah mereka, setelah melakukan penyelidikan yang cukup melelahkan tadi, akhirnya merekapun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di kediaman Rias.

"Yah, Bochou aku merasakan lonjakan energi sangat kuat berasal dari penjara Underworld!" jawab Akeno Serius.

"Ayo kita kesana Akeno, kita harus melihat ancaman apa yang membuat Maou sampai mengeluarkan sepenuhnya kekuatan mereka!" tambah Rias di respon anggukan Akeno.

Tak banyak kata, keduanya pun langsung bangkit dari ranjang Rias dan mulai berlari munuju pintu keluar. begitu sampai mereka membuka pintu, mereka juga mendapati banyak pengawal dan pelayan tengah berlarian di sepanjang lorong mansion.

Ketika iris keduanya, melihat Venelana, Lucius dan Grayfia, mereka langsung mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Okaa-sama!,, apa Kaa-sama tahu apa yang sedang terjadi!" tanya Rias serius.

"Kaa-sama juga tidak tahu Rias, mungkin Underworld saat ini sedang di serang oleh Moau lama!" ujar wanita paruh baya bersurai coklat aka Venelana.

"Kita tidak akan tahu kalau kalau kita tidak memeriksananya sendiri,, sebaiknya kita langsung melihatnya saja" balas Lucius di respon anggukan Venelana, Rias, Grayfia, dan Akeno sebelum mereka berempat menghilang menggunakan lingkaran sihir masing-masing untuk menuju ke penjara Underworld.

Masih di waktu yang bersamaan di tempat partarungan yang sudah luluh lantak, dimana kini tak ada lagi bangunan di sana, yang ada hanya tanah hamparan yang tutupi debu yang bertebrangan sehingga membuat para Iblis yang telah berada dikejauhan medan pertempuran tidak dapat melihat siapa yang tengah bertarung melawan Maou mereka.

Bunyi tembakan sihir dari masing-masing pihak pun dapat di dengar jelas oleh mereka para iblis yang tengah menonton pertempuran itu. bahkan tekanan aura mengerikan ini pun sanggup memberikan dampak pingsan bagi iblis yang masih di bestatus di bawah High Class Devil.

Sementara di tempat Naruto, saat ini si empu sangat kesulitan dalam menghindari serangan dari ketiga lawannya, dia tahu kempat iblis ini kekuatan mereka tidak bisa di anggap remeh terlebih Kombinasi serangan yang dilakukan oleh lawannya ini begitu kompak sekaligus sangat sulit di tebak. akibatnya, sesekali dia terkena Domenic power mereka. sesekali dia juga membalas serangan tersebut menggunakan Power of destruction mereka, namun sayang mereka dapat menghindari atau membloknya dengan tanpa halangan sama sekali.

 _'Sial,, kecepatan mereka meningkat drastis, kalau begini terus aku bisa terbunuh'_ batin Naruto berusaha mengindari tombak es besar yang lancarkan oleh satu-satunya perempuan yang menjadi lawannya.

Duaaakkhh.

Namun, akibat terlalu fokus menghindari tombak es tersebut, Naruto justru terkena pukulan Shirzech yang di lapisi Power of Destruction yang mendadak muncul di belakangnya. membuat dirinya kehilangan keseimbangan dan meluncur menghantam tanah.

Buuumm,,

Jatuhnya Naruto, membuat asap kian menebal dan menyebar ke segala arah.

Ke empat Maou yang kini tengah melayang dalam posisi saling sejajar, mulai mengumpulkan Demonic power mereka masing-masing di tangan kanan. tak lama terciptalah bola energi sebesar mobil di tangan mereka tersebut, Sera dengan sihir es miliknya, Ajuka dengan Demonic power hijaunya, Falbi dengan Demonic power ungu, serta Shirzech dengan Power of Destruction merahnya.

"Matilah!"

Teriak mereka bersamaan seraya melepaskan serangan terkuat mereka serentak.

Kaboooooooooomm

Ledakan dengan skala berkali-kali lipat terjadi di tempat Naruto, hingga menciptakan ledakan api yang membumbung tinggi ke langit Underworld serta gelombang kejut yang sangat besar dan menerpa para iblis termasuk Lucius dan sekeluarga. membuat mereka pun mau tidak mau harus melindungi diri mereka menggunakan Kekkai agar tidak mementalkan mereka.

Di dalam kekkai.

"Sebenarnya, siapa lawan mereka sampai-sampai mereka mengeluarkan kekuatan sedasyat ini?" gumam Lucius entah kepada siapa.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi dilihat dari cara mereka bertarung, itu cukup membuktikan bahwa lawan mereka memang sangat kuat!" balas Rias sembari memandang ke depan untuk menunggu asap mereda agar dirinya mengetahui siapa lawan kakaknya.

Di tempat Maou.

Masih dalam posisi melayang bebas di udara, ke empat Maou tengah menunggu hasil serangan gabungan mereka. tatapan mereka tertuju pada lokasi Naruto berada yang masih telihat di penuhi debu.

Tak lama kemudian debu di sana kian menipis karena di terpa hembusan angin, setelah hilang sepenuhnya, seketika semua bangsa iblis tak terkecuali langsung melebarkan mata, tak kala melihat sebuah kubah merah besar di tempat Naruto berada.

Selain itu, yang membuat mereka terkejut ialah sihir yang membentuk kubah itu.

"I-itu, bukannya Power of Destruction?" gumam salah satu iblis penduduk entah pada siapa dalam kekagetannya.

Begitu juga dengan ke empat Maou, mereka lah yang paling kaget di antara para iblis penduduk. tidak menyangka bahwa lawan mereka masih sempat menciptakan kubah, terlebih Kubah tersebut merupakan salah satu pertahanan terkuat Underworld.

Dan ketika Kubah merah yang melindungi Naruto mulai memudar, lalu menampilkan kondisi Naruto yang sangat memprihatinkan,, pakaian yang sudah compang-camping, serta banyak luka tercipta hampir di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ke empat Maou semakin terbelalak ketika melihat Naruto yang masih dapat selamat.

Dalam posisi berlutut Naruto memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya.

Ohook Ohook.

"T-tak kusangka, kalian dapat membuatku seperti ini!" ujar Naruto dengan mulut penuh darah, sembari mendongak ke arah ke empat lawannya dengan wajah penuh lebam yang tengah memasang tatapan kaget.

"K-kenapa k-kau masih bisa selamat" gumam Shirzech dalam kekagetannya. bagaiamana tidak,, sihir mereka merupakan sihir yang begitu kuat, bahkan kekuatan mereka juga yang membuat Maou terdahulu kabur dengan kondisi sekarat.. tapi iblis ini, berhasil mematahkan keyakinan itu.

"Heh,, S-sudah k-kubilang, k-kau jangan meremehkan lawanmu" meski susah payah Naruto tetap memaksakan untuk tersenyum kecil. setelah itu diapun mulai bangkit untuk berdiri meskipun kedua kakinya tidak mengharapkan hal itu.

"S-siapa kau s-sebenarnya?" timpal Ajuka dengan nada tergagap.

"b-buat apa K-kalian tahu siapa aku,, b-bukannya a-aku adalah s-sampah bagi b-bangsa i-iblis seperti yang kalian katakan!" balas Naruto tergagap seraya menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Berbeda dengan Shirzech dan ketiga rekannya yang masih terkaget akan kondisi Naruto. sepasang suami istri yang saat ini masih dalam kekkai justru memasang tatapan yang sangat sulit di artikan saat melihat sosok Naruto.

"B-bukannya, itu I-iblis yang W-waktu itu Akeno?" Gumam Rias tanpa menoleh pada sang Queen.

"B-bagaimana bisa d-dia ada di sini?" Akeno memberi jawaban yang melenceng jauh dari pertanyaan Rias.

"D-dia bisa menahan s-serang kombinasi para Maou?" Beo Grayfia.

"Estevan!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara perempuan yang bergetar menggema di dalam kekkai. sontak semuanya pun menoleh ke sumbernya, dan sektika mereka kembali terkejut saat melihat Venelena yang mulai menjatuhkan air matanya sembari bibirnya yang juga bergetar.

"Estevan, apakah itu kau nak?"

Rias, Akeno, dan Grayfia memasang raut wajah kaget melihat Venelana mulai melangkah pelan dengan air mata yang berlinang. Estevan siapa itu?.

"Okaa-sama, kau mau kemana?,, di sana sangat berbahaya Okaa-sama" tanya Rias heran sembari memegang lengan sang ibu. tidak mengerti akan sikap yang di tunjukan ibunya.

"Anataaa,, hiksss, itu anak kita,, aku sangar yakin... hikss, cepat hentikan pertarungan itu! kalau tidak mereka akan membunuhnya,, hikss, Anataaa"

Dengan nada sudah berubah terisak Venelana tiba-tiba langsung berteriak histeris pada sang suami sembari melepaskan paksa tangan Rias dan mulai menggoyang-nggoyangkan satu lengan sang suami yang masih nampak terpaku memandang Naruto.. meskipun belum ada bukti yang jelas bahwa yang tengah di lawan Maou merupakan anaknya, namun dia sudah menyimpulkan bahwa sosok yang sedang bediri di sana merupakan anaknya yang telah lama hilang.. dia yakin itu, karena perasaannya mengatakan hal demikian, apalagi di juga melihat jelas wajah serta sihir yang Naruto keluarkan semakin memperkuat instingnya,,,, tapi dalam benaknya, kenapa para Maou terlebih anak keduanya ingin membunuh Estevan anaknya?. apa yang mendasarinya., sungguh, dia telah terpisah dengan sang anak sulung sudah sangat lama, dia tidak ingin kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya, kalau memang anaknya akan mati, mungkin dirinya juga akan langsung mengakhiri hidupnya.

Sedangkan 3 perempuan berbeda surai yang ada di dalam Kekkai, hanya diam, mencoba mencerna situasi yang terjadi pada Venelana. khususnya Rias, dialah yang bingung saat melihat reaksi kedua orang tuanya, kenapa tiba-tiba Okaa-samanya menangis tersedu seperti itu?.

Kembali ketempat Naruto, saat ini Naruto telah berdiri sepenuhnya dengan kesulitan, teriakan Venelana tidak bisa di dengar olehnya, karena selain Venelana yang berada dalam kekkai dimana suara tidak dapat keluar, juga Naruto berada cukup jauh.

"Kalian memang sangat kuat, lebih kuat dari lawan-lawanku sebelumnya dan kalau begini terus aku bisa terbunuh,,, jadi baiklah, aku juga akan mengeluarkan kekuatan terpendam milikku" Naruto diringi dengan kedua mata yang perlahan-lahan terpejam sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya pula.

Para Maou yang melihat ada kesempatan itu pun otomatis kembali menerjang Naruto. Namun sedetik kemudian,

DEG

Duaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr

TBC...

 **Yo, ketemu lagi dengan saya.. Authot gaje bin amburadul.. maaf ya, kalo Chapter ini ngegantung dan word nya menurut kalian.. yah itu karena, saya mau buat pertarungan ini berlangsung 2 Chapter,, dan berhubung tangan dan otak saya sudah mulai kelelahan, jadi chapter 4, sampai di sini dulu..**

 **jujur saya tidak terlalu mahir dalam menulis adegan pertempuran.. jadi maaf yah, kalau tidak membuat kalian puas..**

 **hmm,, sebenarnya saya bingung nih untuk memutuskan pair Naruto, banyak yang bilang Naruto dan Gabriel, namun tidak sedikit juga yang protes, dengan alasan jadi jatuh lah, tidak masuk akal lah, maksain lah...**

 **ada yang bisa kasih solusi..?**

 **ada yang bertanya, apakah Shirzech bakal jadi dark?... hahahaa tenang aja jok, si shirzech gak bakal jadi OOC,, dia bersifat seperti itu, karena memang seorang pemimpin harus bersikpa tegas,, tenang saja,, dia baik kok...**

 **maaf ya para readers, saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu-satu, soalnya hp saya sudah mulai lag nih kalau ngetik banyak.. jika ada yang memang ingin bertanya, akan lebih baik lewat PM saja**


End file.
